


Добровольцы

by Leytenator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Каждый из них вызвался добровольцем, у каждого есть своя цель, но им предстоит найти одну на двоих, дикую, нелепую, несвоевременную — и общую. Ради нее они оба готовы поставить на кон в игре всё и нарушить все правила. Даже самое главное — победа важнее всего.





	Добровольцы

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: HeartOfTheHeath, [иллюстрация](http://s019.radikal.ru/i603/1502/05/e03c5cebd0fa.png)

В густой тишине сопроводитель улыбнулся протяжной крокодильей улыбкой.  
— Что-что? — переспросил он, приглаживая залитые золотым лаком волосы.  
Стайлз не мог толком разглядеть его из центра толпы, но изображение на экранах по обе стороны от входа во Дворец правосудия транслировало безжалостно увеличенную картинку. Холеные пальцы сопроводителя самую малость дрогнули, когда Стайлз сделал шаг вперед.  
— Я вызываюсь добровольцем, — повторил он, облизал вмиг пересохшие губы и сделал еще один шаг, пошатнувшись. Толпа перед ним начала медленно расступаться.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как его взмокшую макушку тронул слабый поток воздуха, и в следующую секунду понял, что это не ветер, а один общий вздох, вырвавшийся из тысяч ртов, поднялся над огромной площадью.  
Плотоядная улыбка сопроводителя стала шире.  
— Как вас зовут, прелестная мисс? — ласково спросил он, склонив голову набок, так что вплетенные в волосы ажурные листья золоченого венка коснулись плеча густо-фиолетового пиджака. Если это, конечно, можно было назвать пиджаком.  
— Я не мисс, — хрипло проговорил Стайлз, разозлился на сорвавшийся голос и прочистил горло. — Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински. Я вызываюсь добровольцем вместо Лидии Мартин.  
— Мой дорогой мистер, — сопроводитель нарочно выделил это слово, выговаривая его с таким удовольствием, словно пытался распробовать на вкус каждую букву. Или самого Стайлза. По крайней мере, тот уже чувствовал, как хрустят его косточки, — Стилински. Вы читали правила Голодных игр?  
— А вы? — огрызнулся Стайлз. Стоящие по краям Дворца правосудия миротворцы направили на него автоматы, и он зачастил, то и дело облизывая губы и мечтая только о глотке воды. И чтобы это все быстрее кончилось. — Я читал. Вдоль и поперек. В правилах нет ни одной строчки о том, что доброволец должен быть того же пола, что и жертва... — Он осекся. — Что и выбранный жребием трибут. Вызваться может каждый. Я... хочу, — договорил он совсем тихо и стиснул пальцы в кулаки, чтобы никто не видел, как они дрожат.  
Он смотрел прямо на сопроводителя, стараясь не замечать направленных на него взглядов, не слышать шепотков и сдавленных рыданий где-то далеко за спиной. Не дать им себя сломить. Не дать, не дать. Не дать продавить. Если выйдет сейчас — это будет уже победа. Лидия останется жива. Это самое главное. Самое главное.  
Он видел, как лицо сопроводителя застыло на несколько секунд, заметил, как тот быстро поднес к уху и тут же опустил ладонь.  
Ему дают указания в наушник, понял Стайлз. Запись идет в прямом эфире, они не могут, не могут просто так взять и убить меня сейчас. Или... могут?  
Подведенные синим глаза сощурились и посмотрели прямо на него.  
— Поприветствуем нового трибута Дистрикта-12 Стайлза Стилински! Поднимитесь на сцену, радость моя.  
Никто не хлопал.  
Стайлз шел вперед на негнущихся ногах, едва не споткнулся на ступеньках и дернулся, когда сопроводитель приобнял его за плечи, почти что втаскивая на помост. Его сколотили вчера вечером, он еще пах смолой.  
— Голодные игры еще не начались, а у нас уже кипят такие страсти! — Сопроводитель покачал головой и крепче стиснул пальцы на плече Стайлза. — Ну что же, друзья мои, до встречи в Капитолии! Поздравляю вас с началом новых Голодных игр! Я уверен, в этом году они будут особенно зрелищными. — Он набрал полную грудь воздуха и выдохнул в микрофон почти сладострастно: — И пусть удача всегда будет на вашей стороне.  
— Ты идиот, — проговорил стоящий рядом Скотт, не поворачивая головы. Лицо у него было застывшее.  
— Да ладно, бро, зато как весело будет бегать там вдвоем, только представь, — выдавил из себя Стайлз, улыбаясь сквозь силу.  
— Просто идиот, Стайлз, абсолютно чокнутый...  
— Я струсил, когда выбрали тебя, — яростно прошептал Стайлз. — Если сможешь, прости меня. Когда выбрали Лидию, я не мог струсить.  
Скотт не успел ответить — их схватили и потащили внутрь Дворца правосудия, потом поволокли в разных направлениях. Стайлз только успевал ошалело мотать головой, запоминая расположение кабинетов и лестниц — зачем, для чего, он и сам не мог ответить.  
Оказавшись в какой-то приемной с парой рядов стульев, плотно зашторенными окнами и панелями темного дерева на стенах, он тут же бросился к захлопнувшейся за ним двери.  
Она распахнулась перед его носом, и Стайлз обмер — на пороге стоял отец с перекошенным лицом. Без привычных следов угольной пыли оно казалось неестественно бледным.  
— Да, да, я сошел с ума, я чокнутый идиот, — послушно пробормотал Стайлз, пятясь от него.  
Отец резко выдохнул и закрыл за собой дверь, а потом схватил Стайлза в охапку, как делал давно, еще в детстве, и прижал к себе так, что затрещали ребра.  
— Я люблю ее с шести лет, — с трудом выговорил Стайлз, и отец выпустил его, заглянул в лицо и вдруг улыбнулся криво и горько, потрепав по волосам.  
— Я знаю, — ответил он, потом прикрыл глаза и сразу будто постарел на десять лет. Что я наделал, подумал Стайлз, господи, какой же я кретин, беспросветный, чудовищный дурак. — Не волнуйся. Я позабочусь о ней и ее семье. Они не будут голодать.  
Стайлз надломленно рассмеялся: семья Мартин была одной из самых зажиточных в дистрикте. Что-что, а уж голодать бы им точно не пришлось.  
— И о маме Скотта, — попросил он, понимая, что не имеет права ни на какие просьбы.  
Отец кивнул.  
В дверь постучали, раздался окрик «Время!»  
Отец сжал зубы и прислонился лбом ко лбу Стайлза.  
— Ты вернешься, — проговорил он тихо, и Стайлз задохнулся, не зная, что ответить. — Я знаю. Ты все сможешь. Ты у меня сильный мальчик. Сильный, умный и смелый. Ты победишь и вернешься. Я верю.  
Он быстро вышел за дверь, а Стайлз все стоял и хватал распахнутым ртом воздух.  
Вернуться? Победить? Он думал вовсе не об этом, когда выкрикивал глупые слова на площади, не слушая гул крови в ушах. Он просто хотел, чтобы...  
— Стайлз!  
Она рыдала, цепляясь пальцами за его рубашку, плакала так горько, что Стайлзу на мгновение захотелось схватить Лидию и сбежать вместе через окно, уйти далеко, в леса, жить там, как он мечтал в детстве, спокойно и свободно. Только не видеть, как она плачет. Только не...  
— Я хотела... попрощаться, — выговорила она с трудом сквозь рыдания и прижалась теснее, обхватив его дрожащими руками.  
Стайлз обнял ее в ответ и, осмелев, коснулся губами рыжей макушки. Лидия Мартин, девочка-мечта, не замечавшая его существования столько лет. Ради одного этого момента уже стоило рискнуть.  
— Не плачь, Лидс. Я вернусь с выигрышем и подарю тебе самое красивое в мире платье. Десять. Сто. Сколько захочешь. И еще сережки.  
— Дурак, — всхлипнула Лидия и подняла голову.  
Когда она подалась вперед, прижимаясь к его щеке горячими мокрыми губами, Стайлза будто ошпарило.  
Она втиснула ему в ладонь что-то маленькое и прошептала на ухо:  
— На удачу.  
Она выскочила за дверь, не дав ему ответить ни слова.  
Стайлз разжал пальцы.  
На ладони лежала дешевая медная брошь — застывшая в металлическом круге лиса с пышными хвостами. Два года назад Стайлз положил ее, замотанную в плотную бумагу, под дверь Лидии в день рождения.  
Рыжая лиса напоминала ему ее.  
Он сбежал тогда, не дождавшись, пока кто-то выйдет из дома, не знал, нашла ли Лидия подарок, оставила или попросту выбросила дешевую безделицу.  
Брошь жгла пальцы.  
Стайлз положил ее в нагрудный карман рубашки, чувствуя, как с каждым ударом сердца металл все сильнее нагревается.  
Он вернется. И вернет брошь Лидии.  
Он вернется.  
Чего бы ему это ни стоило.

***  
— Все-таки жаль, что эта прелестная юная леди не смогла к нам присоединиться. Само очарование... Ну да ладно. Сюрприз так сюрприз. Я обычно забираю трибутов из Дистрикта-2, но в этом году у меня там личный интерес. Поэтому в Капитолии решили, что веселее будет перетасовать привычный порядок сопроводителей. И не прогадали ведь, хитрые мерзавцы!  
Скотт растерянно моргнул, Стайлз скривился и уставился в окно, за которым проносились деревья.  
Поезд набирал ход, и вскоре включили электрическое освещение; отражаясь от хрустальных подвесок в чудовищного размера люстре, свет слепил глаза до рези.  
— Если так и будете сидеть буками, я съем всю икру, — пожурил их сопроводитель, намазывая очередной ломтик хлеба.  
У Стайлза заурчало в животе.  
— Не бойтесь, вас не отравят, — мягко рассмеялся сопроводитель и подмигнул им. — По крайней мере, не в поезде. А дальше вас уже проинструктирует Дитон. — Поймав их недоуменные взгляды, он пояснил: — Ваш ментор. Не понимаю, отчего он до сих пор не вышел из своего купе. Опять что-то химичит, наверное.  
Стайлз подобрался.  
О Дитоне ходили странные слухи: вернувшись пятнадцать лет назад с Голодных игр первым в истории дистрикта победителем, он практически сразу скрылся с глаз. Жил затворником где-то в лесу, на выигранные деньги заказывал в других дистриктах препараты, стоившие целое состояние.  
Об этом Стайлзу рассказал Скотт, а тому — его мать, работавшая в старой обветшалой больнице. Лекарств вечно не хватало, и Стайлз, часто бывавший у них в гостях, слышал, как она ругается вполголоса, возвращаясь с очередного ночного дежурства.  
— Почему Дитон не помогает вам? — как-то спросил он ее рассерженно. — Он же богатый и разбирается в лекарствах, почему не поможет? Моя мама болеет, ей плохо, почему он не придет на помощь?  
Она побледнела, быстро оглянулась и наклонилась к самому лицу Стайлза.  
— Никогда не спрашивай больше об этом, понял меня, Стайлз? А Скотта я выпорю, пусть знает, как языком трепать почем зря.  
Став старше, он понял ее страх.  
Дитон был победителем, к нему относились по-особенному и наверняка могли спустить с рук какую-то вольность.  
Но если бы и без того малочисленный персонал больницы поймали с неучтенными препаратами, плохо пришлось бы всем.  
Капитолий жестоко карал за поднятое много лет назад восстание.  
Его подавили быстро, а пытка дистриктов длилась целую вечность.  
Голодные игры были только верхушкой айсберга.  
Яркое кровавое зрелище насыщало жителей победившей столицы раз в году. Но их желудки и жадные руки насыщало все государство каждый день.  
Иногда Стайлз думал, что бы его ждало, родись он в другом дистрикте. Например, в четвертом, залитом южным солнцем, омытом ласковым морем, где водилась куча рыбы. Или в третьем, где жили умники, производившие для Капитолия новейшую технику вроде огромных плазменных панелей, которыми была покрыта вся стена в купе Стайлза.  
Или во втором. Где делали оружие. Где вызваться добровольцем считалось почетным и смелым поступком. Где жило больше всего победителей игр.  
— Доброе утро.  
Автоматическая дверь вагона-ресторана бесшумно закрылась за спиной вошедшего.  
Стайлз вскинулся, впившись взглядом в невысокого плотного мужчину со смуглой кожей и короткой темной бородкой.  
Тот кивнул ему.  
— Стайлз. Скотт. Господин Хейл.  
— Что за формальности. Зови меня Питером, — фыркнул сопроводитель, со звучным хлопком откупоривая бутылку какого-то вина, стоявшую в забитом льдом ведерке. — Или я решу, что пора уволить всех светил косметологии Капитолия.  
Дитон улыбнулся.  
— Ну что ты... Питер. В первую секунду я даже не смог сразу сообразить, кто из вас троих — юный трибут.  
Хейл фыркнул и закатил глаза, сегодня подведенные изумрудно-зеленым. В сочетании с лазурным подобием тоги выглядело это чудовищно.  
— А нам тоже придется... так? — нервно спросил Скотт. Он сглотнул и обреченно произнес: — Ну, идти к косметологам и надевать... подобное.  
На его лице отразился такой ужас, что Стайлз заржал в полный голос.  
Лицо Хейла скривилось.  
— Это последняя столичная мода, ты, невежда. Не беспокойся. Вам выдадут форму участника игр. Понятия не имею, как она будет на этот раз выглядеть, — мстительно добавил он, отпив вина. — Два года назад ареной были ледяные горы. В прошлом году все бегали по джунглям. Как мартышки от удава. — Он смерил замолчавших Скотта и Стайлза презрительным взглядом и утомленно вздохнул. — Сил моих нет с вами больше возиться. Дитон, ради всего святого, впихни в их тупые мозги хоть немного премудрости. А в глотки — пару булок. Их голодовка утомительна и бессмысленна. Я не хочу опозориться на всю страну, когда эти... трибуты, — он поморщился, — умрут первыми просто от голода. Из-за своей тупой гордости.  
Он поднялся из-за стола, отвесил шутовской поклон и удалился, прихватив с собой вино.  
Дитон улыбнулся и сел на его место.  
— Давайте завтракать. Точнее, уже обедать. Наверняка с утра перед жеребьевкой кусок в горло не лез, да?  
— Меня чуть не стошнило. — Скотт вздохнул, усаживаясь рядом с ним и недоверчиво рассматривая ломившийся стол. Стайлз понимал его замешательство. Столько еды житель их дистрикта съедает, наверное, за месяц, если не за год.  
— Стайлз? — Дитон поднял на него изучающий взгляд. — Присоединишься к нам?  
— Аппетита нет, — пробормотал тот и вышел из вагона, ощущая, как чужой взгляд сверлит затылок.  
В Дистрикте-12 всегда было плохо с лекарствами.  
Мама Стайлза умерла.  
И никто ей не помог.

Через пару часов в дверь постучали.  
Стайлз выключил видео-стену и вытянулся на кровати.  
— Идите к черту, — проорал он, закинув руки за голову.  
— Пирог со свининой тоже ему отдать? — засмеялись за дверью.  
Стайлз резко подскочил и впустил Скотта, выхватил у него из рук блюдо и попытался вытолкнуть того за дверь, но Скотт, попыхтев, справился с попыткой сопротивления и рухнул на постель.  
— Это потому что ты нажрался вдоволь и теперь весишь в два раза больше меня, — пробубнил Стайлз, не забывая набивать рот.  
— Чего ты надулся? — Скотт открутил крышку бутылки с водой и отпил.  
— Мне оставь! — возмутился Стайлз.  
Скотт пожал плечами.  
— В вагоне-ресторане завались всего. Почему ты ушел? Дитон рассказывал столько интересного! Как он смог победить...  
— Я видел, — мрачно ответил Стайлз, поставив на пол опустевшее блюдо. Он кивнул на видео-стену. — Они там крутят повторы лучших игр. Наш ментор молодец, ничего не скажешь. Отравить целое озеро и ждать, пока все участники передохнут. Очень... храбро.  
— Поговори с ним. — Скотт опустил руку ему на плечо и улыбнулся. — Он очень умный, правда. Он нам поможет. Все будет хорошо.  
Глядя в его рассеянное лицо, Стайлз наконец не выдержал.  
— Твою мать, объясни мне, как ты можешь быть таким спокойным?  
— Мы же победим, — ответил Скотт с такой уверенностью в голосе, что Стайлз поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся. — Обязательно победим. Я или ты — неважно. А может, и оба. Ты же уже поимел их. Придумаешь что-нибудь еще.  
— Зашибись, — пробормотал Стайлз, выйдя в коридор и приложившись лбом об оконное стекло.  
Они были еще далеко от столицы, но, даже не видя ее, он чувствовал всем телом, как на них неумолимо надвигалась громада Капитолия.

Утром следующего дня Дитон сидел в вагоне-ресторане, перелистывая страницы какого-то журнала на тонком электронном планшете. Стайлз видел такой только в руках у мэра, когда тот говорил очередную проникновенную речь. Докажем свою преданность Панему, искупим вину, бла-бла-бла и прочий пафосный, тошнотворный, навязший в зубах бред.  
— Ты меня тогда почти нашел, — проговорил Дитон, не поднимая глаз.  
Стайлз вспыхнул и молча прошел в дальний конец вагона, налил себе кофе, грохнув блестящим кофейником по столу.  
Черная жижа была на вкус отвратительна, но Стайлз жадно давился ей, потом запихнул в рот сразу два пирожных, остервенело перемалывая их челюстями.  
— Ты так скрипишь зубами, что от тебя будут шарахаться все трибуты. Это хорошо. — Дитон негромко рассмеялся за его спиной.  
Стайлз резко развернулся, вытер с губ приторный крем.  
— Жру пока жив, — отрезал он.  
— Правильно. Вам надо есть как можно больше и набираться сил. Они понадобятся. Впереди еще тренировки.  
— Слушайте, вы же вроде бы умный, — процедил Стайлз, подходя к нему и нависая над столом. — Скотина, конечно, редкостная, но не тупая же. Вы прекрасно осознаете, что наши шансы выиграть равны нулю. Не знаю, что вы там наплели Скотту, но я-то отлично понимаю, то нам ничего не светит.  
— Шансы каждого из вас — один к двадцати четырем, — улыбнулся Дитон. — Это гораздо больше, чем ноль, тебе не кажется? Ты вроде бы тоже не производишь впечатления недоумка, Стайлз. Иначе не сумел бы пробраться ко мне в лес и, тем более, вернуться домой живым. Сядь.  
Стайлз сел.  
— Камуфлирующее покрытие. — Дитон загибал пальцы. — Сети. Ловушки. Леска.  
— Я думал, это браконьеры расставили, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Все знают, что в лесу можно поймать дичь.  
— Умная дичь обойдет все ловушки.  
И Стайлз понял.  
— Что я должен делать? — спросил он.  
— Во-первых, простить меня. — С лица Дитона сошла улыбка. — Твоя мама слишком поздно обратилась в больницу. Как я ни старался, ее уже нельзя было спасти.  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза, быстро облизал губы.  
— Во-вторых? — проговорил он тихо.  
— Вы должны прекрасно отдавать себе отчет, что вы — дичь. Что бы из себя ни пытались изобразить трибуты первого и второго дистриктов, не считайте их охотниками. И они, и вы, все там — дичь. Не давайте ненависти застить вам глаза. Оставайтесь спокойными. Хладнокровными. Выживайте. Я не требую от вас никого убивать голыми руками. Делайте все, чтобы выжить.  
— Отравить озеро? — Стайлз открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дитона с кривой, нервной усмешкой. Он чувствовал, как его губы дрожат, но ничего не мог поделать.  
— Озеро отравили распорядители. Я пытался очистить воду хотя бы частично, но у меня ничего не вышло. Не хватило нужных компонентов.  
Стайлз со свистом выдохнул.  
— И как вы... живете теперь с этим? Почему вы ничего не сказали людям?  
— Победителей не судят, Стайлз. Победители судят себя сами. Всю оставшуюся жизнь. Побеждает не тот, кто сильнее всех. А тот, кто готов взвалить на себя самое тяжелое бремя. У тебя получится. Я в это верю.  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
— Я не думал о победе, когда вызывался добровольцем. Я просто хотел, чтобы Лидия осталась в живых.  
— И это принесло свои плоды. В ваших вагонах крутят только хронику прошлых лет и не показывают столичные каналы. Знаешь, о ком говорят все модные шоу? О тебе. Ты — самый популярный трибут, ты стал им еще до того, как начались игры. Зрители хотят зрелищ. Хотят непредсказуемости. И готовы щедро одаривать любого, кто им это обеспечит. Ты не настолько силен, как некоторые другие участники. Не владеешь техникой рукопашного боя или оружием. Не особенно хорошо разбираешься в травах, хотя это мы исправим в ближайшее время. Но ты умеешь думать и принимать решения — очень быстро. Твоя сильная сторона — скорость. И хитрость. Ты — дичь, которая обойдет все ловушки.  
— Как лис, — сказал Стайлз, вспомнив о лежащей в кармане броши.  
— Как лис, — кивнул Дитон.  
Стайлз поднялся на ноги и едва не упал, покачнувшись.  
Поезд тормозил, и сквозь скрип Стайлз, похолодев, расслышал крики.  
Пару секунд спустя он увидел перрон и заполнившую его толпу.  
Разряженные и раскрашенные во все цвета радуги жители столицы размахивали руками, кто-то швырял в окна цветы. Они ударялись о стекло со звучным шлепком и сползали, оставляя мутный зеленоватый след.  
— Ну хватит уже любезничать. — В вагон просунулась голова Хейла, увенчанная лиловым лавровым венком. Где-то позади маячил Скотт с перекошенным лицом. — Пора выходить. Улыбайтесь, черт вас подери, сегодня же великий день!  
Дитон пошел к выходу, Стайлз, немного замешкавшись, поспешил за ним.  
Он все пытался расслышать, что орет толпа на вокзале, и когда наконец понял, то споткнулся, едва не упав и не пропахав носом пол.  
Толпа вопила: «Герой!»  
Стайлз закрыл лицо рукой. 

***  
На огромном открытом балконе пронизывающе дул ветер.  
Стайлз перегнулся через перила, тупо пялясь на яркие огни далеко внизу.  
Под стенами отеля, где жили трибуты, круглосуточно дежурили журналисты, поклонники, группы поддержки из ближайших дистриктов и просто зеваки. То и дело вспыхивали яркие неоновые надписи, слышалось пение. Когда внизу в очередной раз загорелось «Зажигай на полную!», Стайлз глухо застонал и со злости плюнул.  
Он отполз подальше, к самой двери на балкон, и приложился об нее затылком.  
— Рано. Побереги голову, она тебе еще пригодится. Да и мне тоже.  
Скотт уселся рядом, ткнул Стайлза кулаком под ребра.  
Они дружили, казалось, с самого рождения. Два раздолбая, которые вечно совали нос не в свое дело, всегда бок о бок, всегда рядом — и теперь.  
Стайлз не мог даже на секунду допустить мысли, что одного из них убьют.  
Она выедала голову изнутри, доводила до бешенства, но все-таки бесила меньше, чем необходимость общения с другими трибутами.

Когда они только приехали в Капитолий, Стайлз наивно думал, что их сразу же отправят на курс тренировок. Оказалось, сперва ждало кое-что похуже.  
— Но мы думали, что сможем использовать приготовленную косметику. И наряды! — проныло лупоглазое существо неведомого пола, скорбно глядя на Стайлза. Потом нахмурилось и ткнуло в его сторону длинным пальцем с острым малиновым ногтем. — Это ты во всем виноват, маленький дикарь! Команда так давно мечтала поработать с девушкой из Дистрикта-12, превратить замарашку в принцессу!  
— Обломишься, — пробормотал Стайлз, пятясь к стене из мутного пластика. Не иначе скотина Питер Хейл постарался и специально отправил их со Скоттом к треклятым косметологам, чтобы те разрисовали им морды.  
— Фу, как грубо, — скуксилось существо и томно вздохнуло. — Может, все-таки покрасим волосы?  
— Оставь его в покое, Оливия.  
Значит, женщина.  
Стайлз проводил взглядом быстро выскользнувшую из комнаты Оливию и уставился на незнакомку, в женском поле которой сомневаться не приходилось.  
Она была на удивление просто одета, в черную рубашку и штаны, и совсем не накрашена.  
— Меня зовут Марин. — Она улыбнулась и протянула Стайлзу руку. Тот осторожно пожал ее. — Не злись на Лив. Никто не ожидал, что нам придется готовить к играм сразу двух мальчишек. Но я рада. — Марин притянула его ближе и неожиданно подмигнула. — С мальчиками веселее.  
— Вы же не будете нам рожи раскрашивать? — Стайлз попытался изобразить растерянность тупого деревенщины на лице, но, судя по тому, как недобро ухмыльнулась Марин, ничего не вышло.  
— Не сегодня. — Она покачала головой и выпустила наконец его ладонь из своей. Хватка у нее была что надо. — Дитон сказал, ты веселый парень. Вот и повеселимся.  
Стайлз распахнул рот, покосился на свое отражение в глянцевитой поверхности стены и понял, что выглядит дурак дураком.  
Ну, спасибо, ментор, удружил.  
У Дитона было весьма специфическое чувство юмора.  
Но оно явно не шло ни в какое сравнение с чувством юмора Марин.

— Может быть, они решат, что вы хотите устранить соперников еще до начала игр. Или совершить нападение на президента Арджента. — Она удовлетворенно кивнула, разглядывая Стайлза и Скотта, ждущих своей очереди в представлении трибутов.  
Скотт фыркнул, Стайлз закатил глаза.  
— Это точно сработает? А если мы сами умрем, ничего, а? Или Капитолию и нужно такое зрелище? — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— В данный момент я работаю не на Капитолий. Я работаю на вас, — просто ответила Марин, и Стайлз заткнулся.  
Он еще раз оглядел со всех сторон простой костюм из черной ткани. Слава богу, с волосами и лицом ничего не сделали, просто отмыв до скрипа.  
— Только включайте оба одновременно, не забудьте, хорошо?  
— Хорошо. Будет круто, я уверен!  
Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы в который раз указать Скотту на неуместность веселья и обругать его болваном, но подумал и закрыл.  
Это не имело смысла.  
Все равно после очередной выслушанной тирады Скотт, продолжая улыбаться, смотрел на него спокойным взглядом неожиданно и неотвратимо повзрослевшего человека.  
И Стайлз осекался и замолкал.  
Разговоры бессмысленны.  
Имеют значение только действия.  
— Ну что, зажжем? — воскликнул он, схватил Скотта за руку и потащил к их колеснице.  
Они замыкали процессию, почти все остальные трибуты уже выехали на арену, и из-за высоких ворот доносился приветственный гул толпы.  
Колесница тронулась с места, Стайлз на секунду зажмурился, а потом широко распахнул глаза.  
Толпа кричала, к ногам участников, делавших круг почета, летели цветы и яркие тряпки. Стайлз прищурился и захохотал, поняв, что это было нижнее белье причудливых расцветок.  
Трибуты были одеты в соответствии с устройством их дистриктов. Колесница Дитрикта-1, где изготавливали украшения, сияла от блеска драгоценных камней. Над участниками из Дистрикта-9 поднимались огромные золотистые колосья пшеницы.  
Стайлз и Скотт ехали в обычной, ничем не украшенной повозке. Когда публика смогла наконец рассмотреть их, по трибунам прошел разочарованный вздох.  
Стайлз криво усмехнулся.  
— На счет три, — скомандовал Скотт. — Раз, два...  
Звуки затихли. Стайлз старался не смотреть по сторонам, глядя прямо перед собой. Жарко не было, но от страха тряслись коленки.  
— Офигеть, — пробормотал Скотт восхищенно.  
Стайлз все-таки скосил глаза и тихо присвистнул — окруживший ткань искусственный огонь выглядел как живое бушующее пламя.  
Трибуны взревели. Люди вскакивали со своих мест, стараясь разглядеть последнюю колесницу. Стайлз хохотал в полный голос, высоко задрав подбородок. Когда повозка остановилась, он замолк. Они со Скоттом переглянулись и быстро погасили пламя нажатием на спрятанные в поясах кнопки.  
Зрители и трибуты умолкли, перестав, кажется, даже дышать.  
На высокий балкон вышел президент Панема Джерард Арджент.  
Человек, которому государство было обязано спокойствием и процветанием.  
Человек, подавивший восстание дистриктов против Капитолия.  
Человек, придумавший Голодные игры.  
Стайлз слушал его, закусив губу, слушал громкие слова о долге и чести, о всеобщем процветании и благе, о неминуемом возмездии за попытку лишить сограждан этого блага. Когда тот договаривал, то повернул голову в сторону их колесницы. Стайлз моргнул — ему показалось, что президент смотрит прямо на него.  
— И пусть удача всегда будет на вашей стороне, — медленно выговорил тот традиционные финальные слова.  
Зал дружно зааплодировал, трибуты поехали обратно к выходу под оглушающие хлопки тысяч ладоней.  
— Сделай лицо попроще, — тихо сказал Скотт, сквозь силу улыбнувшись. — Наши же смотрят.  
Стайлз тихо выругался, проклиная себя. Как он мог не подумать о том, что сейчас прямую трансляцию смотрят во всех дистриктах, что его отец и мать Скотта сидят и глядят на экран, думая о том, как тяжело их детям.  
И Лидия тоже, наверное.  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся, помахав трибунам рукой.  
Они выехали с арены, Марин и Дитон встретили их, крепко обняв каждого по очереди.  
— Негодяи. — Протяжный голос Питера Хейла застал врасплох, но сейчас Стайлз был рад даже ему. — Меня, конечно же, нельзя было предупредить о вашей авантюре. Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда увидел эти костюмы! Но потом... О, потом вы были великолепны. — Он похлопал их по плечам и вздохнул. — Я вынужден вас покинуть ненадолго, но скоро вернусь и еще устрою настоящую взбучку. Готовьтесь.  
Стайлз проследил за ним взглядом — Питер быстро подошел к одной из соседних колесниц и обнял спустившегося из нее высокого парня. Тот выглядел куда старше и крепче прочих трибутов; заметив, что на него смотрят, он уставился на Стайлза таким пронизывающим взглядом, что тому стало нехорошо.  
— Дистрикт-2, — вполголоса сообщил Дитон. — Каменоломни и оружие.  
— И миротворцы, — сказал Стайлз вне себя от ярости. Солдаты, которые следили за каждым шагом жителей всех дистриктов и выполняли волю Капитолия слепо и жестоко.  
Следом за парнем из колесницы ступила девушка, такая же высокая и темноволосая.  
— Это племянники Питера. Они добровольцы, как и ты. В их дистрикте так принято.  
— Они не как я, — ответил Стайлз тихо.  
Мимо них проходили трибуты, кто-то разглядывал представителей Дистрикта-12 с интересом, кто-то — с нескрываемой враждебностью.  
— А у двенадцатого-то девка ничего!  
Стайлз обалдело подскочил на месте, когда кто-то смачно шлепнул его по заднице.  
— Да ну, страшная, как моя жизнь! — отозвался другой трибут. — Как тебя зовут-то? Стейси?  
— Меня зовут Стайлз, — процедил тот, сжимая кулаки. Дитон положил ладонь ему на плечо, и Стайлз рвано выдохнул. Ухмыльнулся и проговорил с самой сладкой улыбкой: — А когда я отравлю всю воду на играх, первым, что у вас протухнет и отвалится, будут ваши причиндалы. Тогда и поговорим. Девочки.  
Дитон фыркнул у него над ухом, трибуты побледнели и быстро испарились.  
— Когда будешь травить воду, предупреди заранее, пожалуйста, хорошо? — Еще один незнакомый парень, смуглокожий, с большими, немного навыкате, глазами протянул ему руку. Стайлз молча смотрел на нее, и незнакомец убрал ладонь за спину, насмешливо хмыкнув. — Все равно, приятно познакомиться, Стайлз. Мы все много о тебе слышали. Я Дэнни. Пятый, электроэнергетика.  
Стайлз обругал себя за замешательство и протянул руку сам, Дэнни пожал ее.  
— К тебе стоит держаться поближе, а? — он рассмеялся и ушел, не дождавшись ответа обалдевшего Стайлза.  
— Эй, Стайлз! — Скотт подошел и представил его невысокому русоволосому парнишке, который восхищенно глядел на них во все глаза. — Это Лиам из девятого.  
Стайлз подцепил с головы Лиама венок из колосьев пшеницы, повертел на пальце и вернул.  
— Ну, я пойду, — смущенно пробубнил Лиам и скрылся.  
— У славы всегда две стороны. — Дитон развернулся и пошел к выходу, где их ждали машины. Стайлз подумал, что тот наблюдал за ними все это время, оценивал — выдержку, реакцию, умение принимать решения.  
Ему стало интересно, к каким же выводам тот пришел, но спрашивать не рискнул. Впереди еще ждали тренировки, которые нагляднее любых слов продемонстрируют все их умения.  
Стайлз думал, они сведутся к тому, что участников заставят бегать вокруг какого-нибудь поля, наверняка выкрашенного в вырвиглазный цвет, и учиться метать ножи. Или смешивать яды. Словом, что все окажутся при деле и будут выдыхаться к концу дня так, что на болтовню не останется сил.  
Ожидания оправдались частично: к вечеру Стайлза хватало только на то, чтобы простоять под душем несколько минут, тупо глядя в мокрую кафельную стену, потом затолкать в себя какую-то еду, не чувствуя вкуса, и рухнуть в постель.  
Скотт держался бодрее, умудряясь задавать Дитону и Хейлу вопросы во время ужина.  
Большинство трибутов вели себя так, словно готовились к играм всю жизнь. Их хватало и на пробежки, и на метание спортивных снарядов, и на тренировочные бои на мечах.  
И на то, чтобы превратить жизнь Стайлза в ад.  
Девкой Дистрикта-12 его звали все, кому не лень. Не лень было многим.  
Стайлз расспрашивал Дэнни о соперниках вполголоса, пока они с ним учились вязать узлы бок о бок или наносили камуфляжную раскраску. Дружить в открытую было слишком опасно, Стайлз понимал это без лишних объяснений.  
Парни, посмеявшиеся над ним после парада трибутов, были из первого и четвертого дистриктов — самых сильных, не считая, конечно же, второго, оружейного. Все эти дистрикты были настолько богаты, что могли позволить своим подросткам лучшие школы и тренировочные лагеря. Там готовили убийц, которые легко воткнули бы тебе нож в горло через секунду после старта игр.  
В первом занимались ювелирным делом. Оттуда был Джексон, обманчиво напыщенный и смазливый. Когда Стайлз впервые увидел его во время тренировки, его охватил ужас. Джексон управлялся с мечом так, словно родился с ним в руке. Ему не было равных — разве что девчонка из его же дистрикта, Кира. В ее ладонях клинки превращались в юрких серебряных змей, быстрых и смертоносных.  
Стайлз смотрел на ее тренировки, закусив губу, Скотт — с мечтательной рожей, так что все время приходилось отвешивать ему подзатыльники.  
Кали и Эйдан были из четвертого — дары моря, сияющий юг. Загорелые твари с белозубыми улыбками. Говорили, Кали голыми руками убила в море акулу. Говорили, Эйдан заколол насмерть семь человек во время отбора среди добровольцев. Стайлз не хотел проверять правдивость этих слухов. То, что брат-близнец Эйдана выиграл Голодные игры два года назад, слухами не было.  
Угрюмый Бойд и вечно ухмыляющаяся Эрика были из одиннадцатого. Они не вызывались, им просто не повезло. Они ненавидели всех вокруг. Им было нечего терять.  
Они все были разные — кто-то прекрасно знал, на что шел, кто-то быстро собрался с силами и выкладывался на полную, кто-то заводил друзей из сильных игроков, чтобы потом прибиться к ним и продлить жизнь хотя бы ненадолго.  
Тихий Айзек из шестого, транспортного, с самого начала держался Эрики и Бойда. Дэнни улыбался всем, но серьезно глядел только на Стайлза. Лиам вился вокруг Скотта веселым щенком. Мэтт и Хизер из Дистрикта-3, который производил электронику, были сами по себе: сидели тихо в углу и чертили какие-то схемы, ловко управляясь с тонкими проводками.  
— Что вы делаете? — спросил у них как-то Стайлз, не выдержав от любопытства.  
— Бомбу. — Хизер робко улыбнулась ему, но Мэтт сразу же прикрикнул на нее, чтобы ни с кем не говорила.  
Стайлз сглотнул и молча отошел.  
Он успокаивал себя тем, что могло быть и хуже, гораздо хуже.  
В Дистрикте-8 шили одежду. Ребята из него мастерски могли соорудить камуфляж из чего угодно, но Стайлз видел по их бледным лицам, что на победу они не рассчитывают.  
Из десятого, животноводческого, попали совсем дети, обоим было по двенадцать. Они жались друг к другу, девочка то и дело тихо всхлипывала.  
Нельзя спасти всех, уговаривал себя Стайлз, кусая губы. Невозможно.  
Все возможно, отвечал ему насмешливый внутренний голос, почему-то со знакомой интонацией Скотта. Все возможно, надо только очень сильно захотеть.  
Сказать по правде, Стайлзу было впервые в жизни чертовски тяжело заговорить со Скоттом о том, что творилось вокруг.  
Они тренировались на разных концах площадки: Дитон расписал для каждого отдельную программу. Скотт учился ориентироваться на местности — Стайлз умел это и без занятий, поэтому тратил почти все время на изучение трав и растений, которые могли встретиться на будущей арене. А могли и не встретиться. Стайлз успокаивал себя тем, что ледяной мир был совсем недавно, и им наверняка приготовили что-то более живописное. И, вне всяких сомнений, опасное.  
Он пробовал метать ножи и пару раз взмахнул мечом. Выходило так себе; Дитон велел не зацикливаться на физической подготовке, сказав с невеселой усмешкой, что доблестного рыцаря за две недели из него все равно не сделаешь.  
Дни проходили мучительно медленно и в то же время стремительно быстро.  
Впереди были «смотрины» — трибутам предстояло продемонстрировать свои умения распорядителям игр и спонсорам из числа богатейших жителей Капитолия. Тем, кому удавалось их заинтересовать, последние слали своеобразные подарки во время игр: это могла быть еда, фляга с водой, лекарство, теплое одеяло или что-нибудь бесполезное и яркое, вроде огромного букета цветов или нарядного костюма. Зрители любят зрелища. На то они и зрители.  
Стайлз долго думал, что же именно показать этим сытым ублюдкам, перебирал в голове вариант за вариантом, которых было не так уж и много.  
Он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что среди его соперников есть те, у кого нет слабых сторон. Кто умеет делать превосходно абсолютно все, за что бы ни взялся.  
Хейлы.  
Их боялись все — и трибуты, и тренеры, и даже менторы.  
Мрачные, молчаливые, они походили на живые машины, механизмы-дробилки, которые сметут все на своем пути.  
— Им тяжело. — Скотт уселся на пол рядом и потянулся, застонав.  
— Кому? Хейлам? — Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта как на помешанного. — Они же сами вызвались, они добровольцы!  
— Они брат и сестра. — Скотт пожал плечами и откинулся на мат, закинув руки за голову. — А домой вернется только один. Им тяжело.  
— Будешь жалеть всяких ублюдков, сдохнешь одним из первых, — огрызнулся Стайлз. Он злился.  
В каком-то нелепом смысле Скотт и в самом деле был прав. Стайлз подумал, что чувствовал бы, окажись рядом с ним кто-нибудь родной... или Лидия, и стиснул зубы так, что челюсть заныла.  
Во втором дистрикте живут уроды и нелюди, исполняющие волю Капитолия. Если они вызвались добровольцами, рассчитывая на победу и деньги, нечего их жалеть. Они пошли оба, чтобы действовать наверняка, чтобы приз достался хотя бы одному члену их паршивой семьи. Стайлз вспомнил язвительного Питера и скривился еще больше.  
Тот прекрасно владел лицом, но наверняка был страшно зол, что ему пришлось в этом году сопровождать участников другого дистрикта.  
Иллюзия справедливости.  
Стайлз сплюнул на пол.  
Скотт удивленно поглядел на него, но промолчал. Вскоре он поднялся на ноги и пошел смотреть на Киру, метавшую зазубренные звезды в мишень. Стайлз в который раз поразился тому, как Скотт умудряется в каждом встречном видеть что-то хорошее. Даже в хищной Кире. Даже в Хейлах.  
Кира метко отправила последнюю звезду в цель, Скотт приблизился к ней, что-то лопоча с восторженным лицом. Стайлз закатил глаза и тут же подскочил: к парочке приближалась толпа профи, первый, второй и четвертый дистрикты в окружении шавок.  
Стайлз двинул к ним, едва не срываясь на бег.  
— О, а вот и девчонка твоя прибежала. — Джексон заливисто засмеялся и приобнял Киру. — Поиграем с ними?  
Она едва заметно вздрогнула, высвободилась ленивым движением и пошла к мишени за звездами.  
Стайлз потянул Скотта за рукав, не обращая внимания на смешки.  
— Идем, — проворчал он.  
— Так быстро? — Эрика оскалилась.  
Лора Хейл поморщилась и бросила, разворачиваясь:  
— Дети. Уходите отсюда.  
Стайлз благодарно кивнул, ухватил Скотта за локоть и поволок подальше.  
— Вот видишь, я же говорил, что Хейлы неплохие ребята, — бубнил Скотт, выворачивая шею, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на Киру.  
Стайлз хотел было что-то ответить, но в этот момент его схватили за плечо и рывком развернули, так что он едва устоял на ногах.  
— Не подходи к нам больше, щенок. Еще раз сунешься — сдохнешь, — прорычал Дерек хрипло, наклонившись к самому лицу Стайлза. Толкнул его и ушел, не оборачиваясь, а Стайлз все стоял и смотрел, ошалело хлопая глазами.  
Еще никогда в жизни он не слышал ни в чьем голосе такой неистовой яростной ненависти.  
— Не плохие, ага, — прохрипел он, цепляясь за Скотта. — Худшие из возможных.

***  
В конце недели были показы перед распорядителями и спонсорами.  
Их дистрикт шел последним. Пока до них со Скоттом дошла очередь, Стайлз настолько извелся, что сгрыз ногти до мяса и обкусал все губы.  
Надо было успокоиться, взять себя в руки, но он ничего не мог поделать: сколько бы Дитон ни напирал на важность правильно произведенного впечатления, Стайлз не мог представить, как улыбается каким-то пресыщенным толстосумам, для которых его смерть будет всего лишь одним из поводов развлечься.  
Первым вызвали Скотта; Стайлз сидел один в ярко освещенном коридоре, неотрывно глядя на дверь, где решалась их сегодняшняя судьба.  
Понравишься спонсорам — можешь рассчитывать на еду и оружие. Не понравишься — выживай, как можешь. «Смотрины» не транслируют по телевидению, до самого начала игр обычные зрители не знают, кто из трибутов окажется на вершине в списках сильнейших. Распорядители ставят каждому из них оценку, на основе этого списка в ближайшие дни зрители будут делать ставки. Стайлз уже видел напротив своего имени огромный ноль.  
Дверь приотворилась, механический голос произнес без выражения: «Стайлз Стилински».  
Весь ужас заключался в том, что Стайлз так и не решил, какое именно умение он будет сегодня демонстрировать.  
Он слизнул пот над верхней губой и вошел в дверь.  
Она затворилась за ним с едва слышным скрипом. Как крышка гроба.

Помещение было небольшим вытянутым залом: по краям стояли спортивные снаряды, пара столов с красками, пучками трав, проводами и прочей мелочевкой. Что-то из этого будет ждать на месте старта игр в огромном Роге Изобилия, что-то пришлют потом спонсоры, если им понравится то, что ты умеешь. На стенах висело оружие.  
Стайлз огляделся, пытаясь понять, что делал тут минуту назад Скотт.  
Прямо перед ним, в небольшой нише, сидели распорядители и спонсоры. Завидев Стайлза, они перестали переговариваться и уставились на него с оценивающими ухмылками.  
«Как рыбу на базаре выбирают», — подумал он.  
Не улыбался только один человек — до этого Стайлз никогда не видел главного распорядителя Голодных игр лично, но быстро узнал его.  
Крис Арджент был очень похож на своего отца, только волосы были не седыми, а русыми, а во взгляде вместо мрачного превосходства читалась явственная усталость.  
— Представьтесь, трибут, — сказал он, коротко кивнув замершему Стайлзу.  
— А я думал, вы все смотрите телевизор. — Стайлз широко ухмыльнулся. Часть спонсоров поглядела на него удивленно, часть рассмеялась. Отлично. Хотите зрелища? Будет вам. — Ну, если кому-то не повезло быть владельцем отличной видео-панели... у меня в отеле просто обалденная, хотите, приходите в гости, посмотрим мультики? Нет? Ну ладно. Так вот, если кто меня еще не видел, я — Стайлз Стилински.  
Он перевел дух и медленно повернулся к стойкам со снарядами. Ну и что прикажете делать? Схватить меч и зверски зарубить воздух? Или швырнуть нож, который, как пить дать, срикошетит от мишени и угодит кому-нибудь из этих индюков в морду.  
Стайлз скрипнул зубами и пошел к лукам. Снял один со стены, взял стрелу, с трудом натянул тетиву.  
Дитон, конечно, говорил, что дичь не должна думать, что может стать охотником.  
Но Стайлзу понравилось нарушать правила. Нарушит и это.  
Выпущенная стрела упала на пол с жалобным звоном, пролетев несколько метров.  
Стайлз обернулся. На него никто не смотрел, престарелые толстосумы пили яркие коктейли, Арджент-младший слушал их, и вовсе повернувшись к Стайлзу спиной.  
Тот швырнул лук. Никакой реакции.  
Мысли лихорадочно заворочались в голове.  
Ну что же. Зрелище? Хорошо.  
Он молча пошел к столам с травами, ягодами и порошками, отобрал несколько нужных ингредиентов, старательно восстанавливая в голове конспекты, которые писал ему Дитон.  
Вытащил небольшой столик на середину зала — его ножки издавали омерзительный скрип, и почти все спонсоры поглядели на него.  
Стайлз принялся измельчать и смешивать компоненты, весело насвистывая себе под нос.  
— Мгновенный паралич, — радостно сообщил он, показав спонсорам веточку с ярко-красными ягодами. — Пена изо рта, тяжелейшее отравление. — В неглубокую плошку отправилась щепотка сизой травы с резким запахом.  
В зале было так тихо, что Стайлз слышал, как с кончика его носа капает пот на стол.  
Когда он закончил, перед ним стояло две миски.  
— Мне нужен доброволец. — Он обвел замерших зрителей насмешливым взглядом, с удовольствием вглядываясь в их побледневшие лица. Его трясло. — Ну, хорошо. Хотя бы ассистент. Кто-то, кто вольет мне в рот противоядие. — Он высоко поднял одну из плошек, демонстрируя ее затаившим дыхание спонсорам.  
А потом широко улыбнулся и проглотил содержимое второй.  
Зрение отказало сразу, потом подкосились ноги, и стало очень, очень холодно. Стайлз чувствовал, как леденеет, как проваливается в холодную черноту, в которой нет дна.  
Когда он смог проморгаться, то увидел склонившегося над собой Арджента-младшего. С трудом приподнялся на локтях, разглядывая ошарашенных распорядителей и спонсоров.  
— У тебя пульса не было, идиот, — тихо проговорил Арджент. — Полминуты.  
— А теперь я полностью здоров. Спасибо за ассистирование.  
Стайлз поднялся с пола, попрыгал на месте, с удовольствием чувствуя, как тело наполняется теплом. Не удержался и сделал стойку на руках, прошелся по залу.  
— Стимуляторы, — пробормотал кто-то из спонсоров. — Выучка Дитона...  
— Никакого стимулирования. — Стайлз не без труда встал на ноги и утер пот со лба. — Просто яд. И противоядие, полностью его нейтрализующее. Очень простой рецепт. Для детей.  
Они молчали.  
Тогда Стайлз отсалютовал им и вышел за дверь.  
Точнее, выпал.  
Подхвативший его Дитон покачал головой и встряхнул Стайлза.  
— А если бы ты допустил ошибку в дозировке? Если бы они не поверили, что ты не придуриваешься?  
— Я не допустил. А они поверили.  
— Пообещай мне, что не повторишь этого больше.  
— На себе — не повторю, — ответил Стайлз.  
Дитон пристально посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.  
В его глазах было спокойствие. И боль.

***  
— Почему Арджент на меня так смотрел? — Марин застегнула воротник его рубашки, и Стайлз недовольно подвигал шеей — было слишком туго. Как удавка. — Младший, я имею в виду. Хотя и старший... — он махнул рукой.  
— У Криса Арджента дочь вашего возраста, — пояснил Дитон. — И что-то мне подсказывает, что во время каждых Голодных игр он думает о том, что было бы, окажись она на вашем месте. А господина президента ты попросту разозлил своей выходкой. Молодец.  
Питер Хейл расстегнул пуговицу на воротнике Стайлза.  
— Было бы лучше, если бы господин президент заменил своего сына своей дочерью. Она куда больше подходит на должность главного распорядителя игр. Хоть и несколько... импульсивна. — Он поморщился, но тут же просиял своей фирменной крокодильей улыбкой. — Впрочем, ты сам в этом скоро убедишься. Она берет у вас интервью. Постарайся не попасться ей на зубок, таких, как ты, она жрет на завтрак без масла и соли.  
— Спасибо за заботу, — совершенно серьезно ответил Скотт перед тем, как отправиться на сцену, окруженную камерами. Питера перекосило, Стайлз гнусно засмеялся.  
— Вот и заботься о них после этого. — Питер возвел очи горе и снова перевел взгляд на подопечных. — Я вам помогаю, если вы не смогли до сих пор заметить. Зато я вот очень давно понял, что если вы оба и блистаете какими талантами, так только влипать в неприятности. — Он вздохнул и одернул серебристую тунику. — Я поговорил со спонсорами. Убедил, кого мог, в том, что вы обеспечите им отменное развлечение. Что вам нужно помогать. Трое обещали прислать провизию. Я постараюсь отправить вам обувь через кого-нибудь. Потому что уносить ноги вам придется постоянно, подметки гореть будут.  
— Спасибо, — нехотя ответил Стайлз. Не удержался, чтобы не бросить: — Хотя лучше бы вы со своим племянником поговорили. Не хочется сдохнуть, знаете ли, в первую же секунду, как нас выпустят.  
— Не знаю, чем ты так рассердил Дерека. — Питер покачал головой со скорбной миной на лице. — Но лучше тебе держаться от него подальше. Он упертый как вол. И такой же миролюбивый. Не представляю, как можно было его разозлить...  
— Может, он решил, что я помахал перед ним красной тряпкой, когда мы включили огонь? — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Но тогда почему он не точит зуб на Скотта, а? Это, знаете ли, чертовски несправедливо — я выбиваюсь из сил, практически трупом ложусь, чтобы произвести на всех впечатление...  
— Скотт тоже немало сделал, — неожиданно резко оборвал его Дитон.  
Стайлз замолчал и кивнул.  
На экране за спиной ведущей, Кейт Арджент, закончили крутить ролик об их дистрикте. Стайлз скривился — ложь от первого до последнего кадра. Отважные рудокопы, добытчики, храбрецы, бесстрашно спускающиеся в недра шахт. Как же...  
Дома была нищета и разруха, шахты обрушивались, и никто из миротворцев не спешил прийти на помощь разбиравшим завалы. Скудный паек, аресты браконьеров, попытавших счастье в лесу, отгороженном колючей проволокой.  
Стайлз изредка выбирался туда — не поохотиться, нет, просто погулять в высокой траве, побродить между деревьев. Там было хорошо.  
Там была свобода.  
После того, как умерла мама, Стайлз туда больше не заходил. Если бы его поймали, то или посадили бы в тюрьму, или заставили выплатить огромный штраф. Стайлз не мог подвести отца.  
Он вздохнул и посмотрел на сцену из-за кулис. Скотт отвечал на вопросы Кейт с небольшой запинкой, но улыбаясь. Зачем-то рассказал, как в семь лет задумал пешком дойти до Капитолия, и мать поймала его уже на границе с лесом. А потом выпорола так, что он три дня не мог сидеть.  
— Ну, как вы видите, на этот раз вам удалось добраться до нашей столицы без лишних жертв, — сказала Кейт, лучезарно улыбаясь. Стайлз возненавидел ее в тот же момент.  
Скотт закусил губу, криво улыбнулся и коротко кивнул. На экране появился его профайл с баллами за вчерашнее выступление — уверенная середина.  
Его поблагодарили и отпустили со сцены, теперь наступила очередь Стайлза.  
Он вышел неспешно, моргая и щурясь в ярком свете прожекторов. Сел в кресло, нацепил на лицо натянутую улыбку.  
— Стайлз! Стайлз Стилински, наш великолепный доброволец! — Лицо Кейт сочилось ядом из каждой поры. — Наконец-то дошла очередь и до вас, наш отважный друг! Откройте же тайну: зачем вы совершили этот экстраординарный поступок? Вы захотели славы? Ха, спорю на что угодно, она у вас уже есть. — Зрительный зал отозвался воодушевленными хлопками и смехом. — Денег? В чем же секрет, Стайлз, мы все в нетерпении!  
Стайлз облизал губы и посмотрел в черноту зала. Он не видел лиц сидящих там людей — слишком ярко светили софиты. Так было проще.  
— Я пошел добровольцем ради дорогого мне человека. Чтобы спасти девушку, которую я люблю.  
Он все-таки запнулся на последнем слове и со стыдом почувствовал, что покраснел.  
— Ох, как это мило! Я знала, что причиной именно любовь. Признаться честно, — Кейт наклонилась к нему доверительно и положила ладонь на колено, так что Стайлз еле сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться. Держи удар. Держи. Им тебя не взять. — До меня доходили слухи, что вы пошли добровольно, чтобы не оставлять без поддержки вашего близкого друга Скотта. — Она многозначительно ухмыльнулась, и Стайлз почувствовал, как его челюсть все-таки отвисает.  
— Что?! Нет... в смысле, — он собрался с силами и вернул ей улыбку, пусть и чуть кривоватую. — Скотт — мой лучший друг, вы, конечно же, правы. Но, к сожалению, у него нет очаровательных рыжих локонов, ямочек на щеках и восхитительного бюста третьего размера. Как у вас.  
Кейт расхохоталась, зал вторил ей, Стайлз улыбался, ему казалось, что его лицо трескается, как дурно сделанная дешевая маска.  
— Сейчас ваша мечта смотрит на вас. Скажите ей пару слов, Стайлз.  
Ему пришлось повернуться к камере. Слова закончились, воздух в легких тоже.  
Стайлз открыл дрогнувшие губы и тихо проговорил:  
— Дождись меня, Лидс. Дождись. Я вернусь.  
— Какое чудесное у вас самомнение, Стайлз! Да вы просто... — Кейт сделала паузу и послала залу хитрый взгляд, — горите энтузиазмом!  
Стайлз поднялся на ноги.  
— Я даже могу показать.  
Толпа визжала.  
Он нажал на кнопку, и его охватил высокий столп пламени. Стайлз смотрел сквозь него на полный восторженных, неистово свистящих рож зал, и видел, как они все горят.  
Он погасил огонь и опустился обратно в кресло.  
— Скажете что-нибудь нашим зрителям?  
— Конечно. — Стайлз подался вперед. — Будет жарко, не сомневайтесь. Мы со Скоттом отлично зажжем. — Он облизал потрескавшиеся губы и добавил тихо, с улыбкой: — Мы вас всех сожжем.  
Его слова утонули в гуле оваций, Стайлз моргнул, обернулся и увидел, что на экране появился его профайл. С высшим баллом.  
Он поднялся на ноги и пошел к кулисам, где ему отчаянно махал рукой Питер Хейл.  
— Да ты тронутый, — прошипел он. — Нет, я, конечно, всегда подозревал это, мальчик, но не настолько же! Это ведь... мятеж, — закончил он, побледнев. Его глаза жадно шарили по лицу Стайлза.  
— Я сказал «зажжем». «Мы вас всех зажжем». А вам что послышалось?  
— Неважно, что послышалось нам, — покачал головой Дитон. — Важно, что услышит в твоих словах президент.  
— Я пойду поговорю с Кейт. Запись будут крутить в повторе, надо попросить, чтобы звук подправили. В самом деле, просто помехи. — Питер унесся куда-то, Дитон с Марин переглянулись и ничего не сказали.  
В отель ехали молча, с ужина Стайлз попросту сбежал, не выдержав гнетущей тишины.

На балконе было холодно, но уходить никуда не хотелось.  
Скотт привалился к его плечу и сказал:  
— Идем спать. Завтра трудный день.  
— Как ты меня только терпишь. — Стайлз со стоном обхватил голову руками. — У меня же язык как помело, сколько у нас проблем из-за того, что я никогда не могу вовремя заткнуться!  
— А ты меня? — усмехнулся Скотт. — Ты мой друг, — сказал он просто. — Это все, что имеет значение. Знаешь, я не представляю, как бы прошел через все это, если бы ты не вызвался. Так что я, наверное, эгоист, раз радуюсь тому, что ты со мной, а не сидишь сейчас дома, глядя на мою рожу в телевизоре. Но я бы хотел, чтоб ты остался, — закончил он тихо и серьезно.  
— Назад дороги нет. Значит, остается только вперед.  
— Пообещай мне, — сказал Скотт, крепко взяв его за плечи. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. Стайлзу стало тошно. — Пообещай, что если вернуться сможет только один, ты не будешь волноваться обо мне. Мама, конечно, расстроится. — Он понурился, но тут же снова поднял твердый взгляд. — Но твой отец уже потерял твою маму. И тебя ждет Лидс. Пообещай мне.  
— И давно ты эту херню вбил себе в голову? — спросил Стайлз, с трудом размыкая заледеневшие вмиг губы.  
— В первый же день. Поговорил с Дитоном и все решил. Они не пойдут больше на уступки, Стайлз. Ты уже сломал правила один раз, больше поблажек не будет. Мы не сможем вернуться домой вместе, как ни крути. Если посчастливится остаться последними, не думай обо мне.  
— Ничего я тебе обещать не буду. Ты... — Стайлз вскочил на ноги, сжал кулаки и ударил в стену, сдирая костяшки. — Иди ты к черту!  
Он ворвался в гостиную и навис над сидящим за столом Дитоном.  
— Какого хрена! Это вы ему внушили, да!?  
— Это целиком и полностью его решение, Стайлз. Пожалуйста, уважай это. Он твой друг. В самом деле лучший.  
Дитон медленно поднялся и потрепал его по голове, как ребенка. Стайлзу хотелось орать, двинуть кулаком по печальной роже Дитона, разрыдаться, но он не мог ничего сделать.  
— Иди спать, — сказал тот. — С утра еще поговорим.  
— Я не буду с тобой ни о чем разговаривать! — рявкнул Стайлз.  
Он уснул только под утро, поэтому, когда его пришли будить, голова просто раскалывалась, а в глаза словно песка насыпали.  
Дитон уехал раньше, Скотт глядел побитой собакой, но Стайлз его игнорировал, вяло ковыряя вилкой яичницу.  
— Вы оказываетесь на поле. Со своего места срываетесь строго по сигналу, — инструктировал уже, кажется, в сотый раз Питер. — Строго! Иначе ваши кишки совершат феерически красивый, но недолгий полет. Поле заминировано, детонаторы отключат только после сигнала о старте. Посреди поля будет Рог Изобилия, набитый едой и оружием — не бегите к нему ни в коем случае! Туда ломанутся только самые сильные и самые тупые — пока первые будут убивать последних, у вас есть шанс скрыться. Вы меня поняли? Как только звучит сигнал, вы бежите в противоположную сторону! Половина трибутов погибает в первые минуты после старта. Так происходит всегда. — Питер отпил сок из высокого запотевшего бокала, вздохнул и все же добавил: — Удачи. Вы — редкостная заноза в заднице, но с вами хотя бы не скучно. Да, чуть не забыл! Вам лучше разделиться с самого начала. Так будет легче прятаться и уходить от погони.  
— Так и сделаем, — процедил Стайлз, добивая останки завтрака.

Их доставили к месту в разных флаерах. Стайлз поглядывал на сопровождающих трибутов миротворцев, раздумывая о том, не дать ли кому-нибудь в глаз.  
Додумать не успел — пришлось свернуть в пахнущую дезинфицирующим средством комнату. Незнакомая женщина с недовольной миной указала на стул рядом с собой, взяла в руки какой-то прибор, смутно напоминающий небольшой утюг.  
— Куда? — раздраженно спросила она.  
— Чего?  
— Голограмму куда ставить будем? — недовольно уточнила она и закатила глаза. — Чем они только там занимаются, все вам растолковывай. В этом году решили отказаться от датчиков слежения, вы их, сученыши, вырезаете ножами или выгрызаете из себя, а они, между прочим, денег стоят! Теперь ставим голограммы, они передают сигнал о вашем местоположении. После игр сойдут. Хотя вам уже будет все равно...  
— А если голограмму выгрызть? — вкрадчиво спросил Стайлз. Тетка недобро усмехнулась.  
— А ты рискни.  
Стайлз подумал пару секунд, наслаждаясь ее недовольством, и изрек:  
— Давайте на ладонь. Чтоб каждый раз, когда у меня появится повод закрыть ей лицо, я вспоминал, кому этим обязан. Не вам, нет. — Он улыбнулся шире. — Капитолию.  
Знак на ладони складывался из трех соединявшихся в центре спиралей.  
— Сначала хотели вам еще лица разукрасить, но потом передумали. — Тетка фыркнула и подтолкнула его к выходу. — И так дикари дикарями.  
Недоуменно моргающего Стайлза ухватил за локоть кто-то из конвоя. Он все-таки решился дать военному в глаз, но в следующей комнате оказалась Марин.  
Она улыбнулась и обняла Стайлза. Потом протянула сверток.  
— Переодевайся. Дитон бы руку отдал, чтобы сейчас оказаться здесь и увидеть твое лицо, но ему не разрешили.  
Стайлз развернул сверток и выругался.  
— Ваша форма. Давай, надевай, не мешкай, скоро начнется.  
Стайлз скинул одежду, оставшись в одних трусах, зябко переступил босыми ногами по полу. Быстро натянул на себя подобие набедренной повязки с бахромой и короткую рубашку без рукавов, накинул куртку, обул невысокие мягкие сапоги. К счастью, изнутри все вещи были покрыты чем-то вроде слоя термоткани, а у обуви была прочная подошва.  
— Каждый год выдумывают что-то особенное, но на этот раз переплюнули себя. — Марин закатила глаза, а потом уткнулась лицом в грудь Стайлзу. Тот растерялся и не сразу, но обнял ее.  
— Дитон просил передать, что поставил на тебя кучу денег, — тихо проговорила она. Стайлз вздрогнул, почувствовав, как она пробирается руками под полу куртки и быстро цепляет туда что-то. Это чтоб камеры не заметили, понял он, и прижал ее к себе крепче. Хитрый лис всех перехитрит.  
— С него причитается. Я потребую половину, так ему и скажи.  
Марин отстранилась, коротко улыбнулась и указала Стайлзу на небольшую круглую платформу у дальней стены комнаты.  
— До встречи, — сказала она перед тем, как выйти, и у Стайлза перехватило горло.  
Он встал на черный круг и вздрогнул, с трудом удержав равновесие. Опустились прозрачные стенки, и платформа быстро начала подниматься.  
Стайлз запрокинул голову и прищурился. Вверху был свет.  
Он проморгался и огляделся по сторонам. За спиной был лес, густой и высокий. Жаркий влажный воздух облизывал лицо большим мокрым языком. Раздавалось пение птиц. Репортаж из жизни туземцев, со злостью подумал Стайлз.  
Справа и слева от него на небольших возвышениях стояли полукругом остальные трибуты.  
Кто-то поглядел на Стайлза и захихикал.  
Тот закрыл глаза и коротко застонал.  
Они все-таки расслышали, что он сказал. И по-своему отомстили. Вот же сволочи.  
Они выдали ему женскую форму.  
Стайлз нашел взглядом Скотта, злобно посмотрел на его штаны и всем лицом изобразил, что того ждет в случае, если не сумеет промолчать.  
Скотт коротко улыбнулся и поднял большой палец.  
И в эту секунду прозвучал сигнал.  
То, что последовало за ним, сначала напоминало веселую детскую игру в догонялки.  
А потом начался ад.  
Питер оказался прав. Самые сильные убивали самых тупых, а Стайлз смотрел на это, не в силах двинуться с места.  
— Стайлз!  
Он вздрогнул, обернулся — уже у кромки леса стоял Скотт, остервенело машущий рукой.  
Стайлз вскинулся, повернулся обратно к поляне, где шла бойня. Всем было не до него.  
И тогда он сорвался с места и побежал к ближайшему рюкзаку в нескольких метрах от платформы. Может, там будут штаны, с ненавистью думал он, хватая лямку и резко поворачивая назад.  
Его спасло только то, что он не удержался и обернулся — нож, который метнула Эрика, угодил в рюкзак, которым Стайлз успел прикрыться. Он выругался и побежал, не дожидаясь, когда та снова замахнется.

Лес был темный и густой, меж деревьев не было видно ни малейшего просвета. Стайлз несся вперед, петлял на узких тропинках и вскоре ободрал себе все ноги и руки о шершавую кору стволов. То и дело раздавались приглушенные залпы, похожие на пушечные. Они отсчитывали павших.  
Он не сбавлял скорости, надеясь наткнуться на поляну или озеро, но высокие деревья стояли стеной, а тропинки расходились в разные стороны.  
Лабиринт, понял Стайлз. Здесь все искусственное. Это не настоящий лес, всего лишь иллюзия — побега, свободы, выбора. Куда ни повернешь, впереди, так или иначе, ждет смерть.  
Он сбился с ног и наконец остановился, загнанно дыша. Зажал рот рукой, прислушался — тишина была мертвая. Стайлз рухнул на землю, прислонился спиной к стволу дерева и перевел дух. Потом полез в рюкзак.  
Нож так и торчал в нем, застряв; Стайлз вытащил его и отложил в сторону. В рюкзаке нашлась фляга с крышкой — к сожалению, пустая, — моток веревки, спички, кусок плотного материала вроде брезента. Для начала неплохо, попытался успокоить себя Стайлз, но вышло откровенно хреново.  
Он сложил вещи в рюкзак, засунул туда же куртку: пот лил с него ручьем, влажность была просто адская. Пристроил нож на поясе — для него нашлась петля. Потер лоб и приказал себе успокоиться. Надо было двигаться дальше, бежать без оглядки, но в живом лабиринте было невозможно запомнить все повороты.  
Стайлз затянул лямки рюкзака потуже и полез на дерево: надо попытаться понять, насколько далеко уходит лес и в какой стороне Рог Изобилия.  
Он переползал с ветки на ветку, впервые в жизни радуясь тому, что мало весит: он не представлял, как бы на его месте наверх карабкалась груда мышц вроде Бойда. Подъем не занял много времени, вскоре Стайлз уже смотрел на арену сверху.  
Он понял, что ушел вовсе не так далеко, как надеялся, и прикусил губу от злости. Он видел границу леса с одной стороны — за ней был Рог Изобилия и бойня. С остальных сторон деревья шли, казалось, до самого горизонта. Стайлз вздохнул и начал спускаться. Вариантов не было, пробираться параллельно границе леса — слишком рискованно. Значит, придется идти глубже и глубже. Кто знает, может, ему повезет, и он наткнется на ручей. Или Скотта.  
Стайлз спрыгнул с нижней ветки на землю и потер ссадину на коленке, выругался и двинулся вперед. Через час петляний по узким тропкам он наткнулся — не на ручей и не на Скотта. На труп.  
Тело лежало ничком, Стайлз сглотнул горькую слюну, пережидая приступ тошноты, и подбежал к мертвому трибуту. В голове стучала отбойным молотком единственная мысль: «Пожалуйста, только не он, нет, нет, только не он!»  
Стайлз рухнул на колени рядом с телом и перевернул его.  
Застывшие глаза Дэнни смотрели прямо в небо. Рубашка на животе была черной от крови. Наверное, его ранили сразу же, но он смог убежать. Только не добежал.  
Оглушительно грохнула пушка. Стайлз закрыл глаза.  
«Давай. Давай же. Проверь его карманы и стащи с него штаны. Тебе это нужнее, чем ему. Дэнни уже ничего не потребуется».  
Через несколько минут он поднялся на ноги и молча пошел прочь. Споткнулся о корень. Замер. Вернулся, провел ледяной мокрой ладонью по лицу Дэнни, опуская веки. И ушел, так и не взяв ни одной вещи.  
Его вырвало через несколько шагов. Он брел, не разбирая дороги, и чувствовал, как череп сжимают раскаленные тиски, как на висках закипает пот, стекая на шею.  
Совершенно отчетливо и ясно, с яростью, Стайлз думал о том, что они его не поймают. Не сломят.  
Они хотят, чтобы трибуты вели себя как дикари, как звери? Хорошо же. Зверь никогда не убивает другого зверя ради забавы, на потеху публике.  
Стайлз никого не убьет. Нет. Нет.  
Через несколько часов он нашел широкий ручей. И мертвого Лиама, лежащего в нем лицом вниз. На почерневшей кисти ярко выделялись две точки укуса водяной змеи. Или того, что выглядело ею.  
Стайлз поднялся выше по течению, напился, пристально всматриваясь в обманчиво-прозрачную воду. Умыл лицо, наполнил флягу и продолжил идти, хотя ноги заплетались, а ступни уже горели.  
К вечеру он вышел на просеку, вдохнул горьковатый запах трав и долго стоял, задрав голову и глядя на первые звезды. В голове было пусто. В груди тоже.  
На дальнем конце просеки он нашел кусты ягод и неподвижного мальчишку из восьмого с выпачканным соком, искаженным судорогой ртом.  
Он забрал его штаны, куртку и сапоги.  
Еще он забрал ягоды.

Стайлз продвигался все глубже и глубже в лес, на ночь забирался на деревья, крепко привязывал себя веревкой к стволу и вырубался на несколько часов.  
В конце каждого дня на черном небе возникали огромные голограммы — портреты павших в минувшие сутки трибутов. Стайлз прекрасно знал, что любые игры начинаются кроваво, но не мог даже предположить, насколько.  
Уже к исходу первого дня была убита треть участников. Тихая Хизер из третьего, Дэнни из пятого, трибут из восьмого, Лиам из девятого. Дети из десятого. Оба.  
Стайлз не знал, кто из них пал от руки соперника, кто стал жертвой самой арены — чудовищной извращенной пародии на лес. Тут не было свободы: в первый же вечер, сидя на дереве, Стайлз мрачно рассматривал голограмму на руке. Вспомнив слова тетки, которая наносила метку, поднес ладонь к лицу и прикусил кожу. Над ухом тут же раздалось тихое жужжание. Стайлз дернулся, повернул голову, моргнул — и увидел на месте выпавшего сучка глазок камеры.  
Стайлз оскалился и показал средний палец.  
Спал он тяжело, наутро ломило все тело, зверски хотелось жрать. От голода мутило, совсем не так, как дома — в беднейшем дистрикте всегда приходилось туго с едой, но, какая-никакая, она все же была.  
Время от времени Стайлз натыкался на съедобные ягоды и откапывал коренья, всякий раз безмолвно благодаря Дитона за то, что тот заставлял его до рези в глазах пялиться в справочники растений.  
В третий день желудок начало резать болью. Стайлз с наслаждением разодрал на тонкие полоски выданную в первый день набедренную повязку, припоминая, как выглядели силки, которые расставляли в родном лесу браконьеры. К обеду в них попался заяц, которого Стайлз, стиснув зубы, ударил башкой о дерево, схватив за задние лапы.  
На то, чтобы освежевать тушку, у него ушло два часа. Он боролся с тошнотой, пытаясь заставить себя пожевать сырое мясо, но его едва не вывернуло после первого укуса.  
Тогда он плюнул на осторожность — все-таки, он должен был уже достаточно далеко уйти от Рога Изобилия и припасов, которые выжившие трибуты так просто не бросят, — и развел небольшой костер. Кролик подгорел с одной стороны, но на вкус был просто божественным. Стайлз заставил себя приберечь половину на завтра, затушил огонь, поссав на него — очень хотелось верить, что этот момент не покажут в записи и его не увидит Лидия, — и полез устраиваться на ночлег. Показали новый список павших — Скотта в нем по-прежнему не было, и Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением. К концу этих суток полностью выбыли из игр пятый, седьмой и девятый дистрикты.  
Примотав себя веревкой к дереву и накрывшись брезентом, Стайлз заозирался в поисках ближайшей камеры. Отыскал мутно блеснувший в свете искусственной луны глазок и уставился в него.  
— Хорошо зажигаем, а? — спросил он с ухмылкой, подмигнул камере и уснул, довольный.  
Ему снился лес — не здешний, ненастоящий, а родной, тот, что ждал его дома. В высоких кронах шелестел ветер, по небу плыли облака, пушистые как полотенце, которым мама вытирала его после мытья в детстве.  
Раздавалось пение птиц, солнечный свет пробивался сквозь листву, похожую на бутылочные осколки.  
Стайлз шел по лесу, улыбаясь, объедал с кустов малину, задевал кончиками пальцев шершавую кору деревьев, прижимался к ней щекой, ощущая тепло. Ему было спокойно и легко, ноги утопали в мягкой траве, где-то вдалеке журчал ручей.  
Стайлз улегся посреди поляны и блаженно подставил лицо солнцу и ветерку. Он лежал так, наслаждаясь неожиданным покоем, чувствуя свежее дыхание живого леса, пока где-то поблизости не раздались осторожные тихие шаги.  
Стайлз сел и потер глаза — рядом стоял лис и смотрел на него очень внимательно.  
— Не бойся, — сказал Стайлз и протянул руку. — Иди сюда.  
Лис шагнул к нему несмело, замер, повел носом, принюхиваясь. Потом двинулся ближе. Стайлз моргнул.  
С каждым шагом зверь становился крупнее, его рыжая шерсть темнела, будто покрываясь сажей. Когда он сделал последний шаг, Стайлз окаменел, забыв, как дышать. На него смотрел, не мигая, огромный волк. Морда у него была по-человечески хмурая.  
Дичь, вспомнил Стайлз. Мы все здесь — дичь, что бы ни пытались из себя воображать. Мы все сражаемся против одного охотника.  
— Иди сюда, — повторил он хрипло и придвинулся сам, дрожа от напряжения.  
Волк открыл пасть и сказал знакомым голосом:  
— Не подходи.  
Стайлз наклонился к нему так близко, что чужое дыхание опалило кожу. Щеку задел шершавый язык.  
Он был горячий.  
Стайлз рвано выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Жар разливался в воздухе, тело стало тяжелое и неповоротливое.  
Стайлз попытался сесть, но оно его не слушалось. Он закусил губу и дернулся, застонав.  
Когда он сумел открыть глаза, его затрясло.  
Лес горел, деревья полыхали, как спички, падая с треском на землю.  
Вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, были только жар и огонь.  
Кто-то его зажег.

***  
Стайлз не помнил, как слез с дерева, воя от боли в обожженных руках. Казалось, огонь стоит сплошной стеной, так что не видно стволов деревьев. Стайлз бежал что было сил прочь, но пламя обступало со всех сторон, медленно замыкая кольцо. Громыхнул сигнал пушки, следом за ним еще один. Кто-то не успел убежать, с ужасом понял Стайлз, и ускорился, хотя быстрее двигаться было уже, кажется, невозможно.  
Он споткнулся о корень и растянулся на земле, попытался встать и заорал от боли, обрушившейся на все тело.  
Он выбрался из-под упавшего обгоревшего ствола, хромая, побежал дальше, стараясь не смотреть на правое бедро и не дышать — запах паленого мяса был нестерпим.  
Он не знал, что делать и куда двигаться, полностью перестав ориентироваться в пространстве. С каждым шагом боль становилась все хуже, Стайлз кусал губы, чтобы не орать, остатками разума понимая, что поджог мог устроить кто-то из своих — в Роге Изобилия наверняка был бензин в канистрах, — чтобы выкурить конкурентов из леса.  
Он понял, что ошибся, когда со стоном рухнул в мелкий ручей, поскользнувшись на мокрой гальке, и закрыл голову руками.  
В тишине раздавалось лишь еле слышное потрескивание. Стайлз оперся на содранные ладони и медленно повернул голову. Огня не было, словно его кто-то выключил.  
— Твари, — прошептал он, невидящим взглядом уставившись на дно ручья. — Твари, какие же вы твари...  
Он глотал воду и слезы, не утирая лица, пока наконец не смог успокоиться и встать на ноги.  
Залезая на дерево, он едва не прокусил губу, чтобы не орать. Боль была невыносимой, холодная вода притупила ее лишь самую малость; теперь же рана горела огнем. Казалось, мясо прожжено до самой кости. К ночи Стайлза начал трясти озноб.  
Он проваливался в забытье, приходил в себя и жадно пил из фляги — горло тоже казалось обожженным.  
Когда он увидел, как прямо к нему на колени планирует крохотный металлический цилиндрик на парашюте, то подумал, что у него начались галлюцинации от температуры.  
Он поймал его и с трудом отвинтил крышку, пальцы не слушались и соскальзывали.  
Внутри было два тюбика и записка. Стайлз открыл оба, принюхался, попробовал на вкус. Глаза его расширились, он оскалился, не обращая внимания на треснувшую губу.  
В посылке была зубная паста и бальзам для губ.  
Он развернул записку трясущимися руками.  
«Улыбайся почаще, Стайлз! Нам этого не хватает».  
Он захохотал. Он смеялся до слез, утирая их грязным закопченным рукавом куртки. Потом попытался нанести бальзам на рану — его вывернуло, стоило наклониться и почувствовать запах собственной горелой плоти.  
Он отдышался и, даже не ища взглядом камер, уставился в темноту.  
— Знаете, как умирала моя мать? — прошептал он и улыбнулся. — О, конечно, вы не знаете, вам нет дела до бедных дистриктов, где живет одно отребье. Она умирала очень долго и страшно страдала от боли. Но не было лекарств, и никто не помог ей. Моя мама была очень сильной. И я тоже. Я, конечно, очень скучаю по ней, но, думаю, увидимся мы нескоро. Я не сдохну, сволочи. Вы не дождетесь.  
С утра пошел дождь, дышать стало легче. Стайлз мучительно думал о том, что надо спуститься и найти травы, чтобы сделать повязку на рану, но сил не было никаких. Он так и просидел на дереве весь день, пока ближе к вечеру не разглядел новую посылку.  
На этот раз он сперва прочитал записку.  
«Дитон мне проспорил».  
Стайлз наносил мазь от ожогов молча, сжав трясущиеся губы и не в силах поднять глаза.  
Стыд был мучительнее боли.  
Рана затянулась через полчаса полностью. Стайлз спустился и побрел в сгущающемся сумраке к ручью, чтобы наполнить флягу. Замер. Уронил ее.  
— Как ты меня нашел? — проговорил он, не веря своим глазам.  
Скотт улыбнулся.  
— Увидел огонь. Решил, что там точно будешь ты.  
Стайлз хотел что-то сказать, но не смог. Он просто подошел к Скотту и обнял его так крепко, как только мог.  
— Дальше — только вместе, понял меня? — прохрипел он, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.  
— Договорились, — ответил Скотт. — Только так. 

Предыдущий день унес двоих — девочку из восьмого и Бойда. Второе одновременно радовало и пугало: это могло означать, что он был где-то поблизости, выслеживая бегущих от огня трибутов. Или его убили у Рога Изобилия свои.  
На всякий случай наутро Стайлз со Скоттом решили уйти подальше.  
— Я не понимаю, какого хрена они выделываются, — шипел Стайлз сквозь зубы, пока они быстро пересекали очередную просеку. — Все равно же рано или поздно придется убивать друг друга, так зачем они изображают хозяев положения?  
— Так проще. Не так страшно, наверное. — Скотт пожал плечами.  
— А еще проще знаешь что? Сидеть ровно на заднице, жрать припасы и ничего не делать!  
— Ну да. Но зрителям же нужно не это.  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул.  
С каждым годом игры становились все более жестокими.  
Пять лет назад еще можно было победить, спрятавшись в надежное укрытие и выжидая, пока все психопаты переубивают друг друга, а оставшиеся в живых сдохнут от ран, заражения или голода — в конце концов, их учили убивать, а не добывать еду в дикой природе. А теперь организаторы игр перестали допускать такую возможность. Никто не будет смотреть, как оборванный пацан или девчонка сидит в пещере месяц и по сотому разу обгладывает кости какой-нибудь белки, пока сходящий с ума кровожадный ублюдок носится по огромной арене, пытаясь отыскать врага. Мастера камуфляжа, случалось, раньше выигрывали игры. Или отравители.  
Стайлз нахмурился и остановился.  
— Они не дадут нам далеко уйти. Устроят еще один пожар, чтобы остановить и заставить развернуться. Или потоп. Или что похуже. Надо придумать план.  
Скотт только махнул рукой.  
— Повернем назад — гарантировано попадем в лапы профи. Лучше уж переть дальше, вдруг и на этот раз повезет.

«Чем похуже» оказались гигантские осы.  
Так быстро Стайлз не бегал еще никогда в жизни.  
Укусы мгновенно распухали, но останавливаться было нельзя: стая неслась за ним плотным облаком, и Стайлзу было страшно подумать о том, что будет, если они со Скоттом решат затормозить.  
Они бежали без оглядки почти весь день, отмахиваясь покрасневшими руками от жадных тварей. Те отстали только спустя много часов, когда трибуты совсем обессилели.  
Они рухнули на траву, Стайлз с трудом сглотнул и пополз искать травы, из которых можно было сделать компресс, вытягивающий яд. Его тошнило, он шел медленно, с трудом переводя дух, то и дело останавливаясь.  
Это его и спасло.  
Он замер, заслышав голоса и шаги — слишком громкие для тех, кто намеревался незаметно отыскать кого-нибудь в лесу. Стайлз притаился за толстым деревом, напряженно вглядываясь в чащу. Он узнал тихого Айзека из шестого: сейчас тот был вовсе не тихим и ругался на каждом шагу. За ним шла с кривой ухмылкой Кали. В руке у нее был арбалет.  
— Мальчик, может, все-таки остановишься? — сказала она почти ласково.  
Айзек взвился, резко повернулся и пошел на нее.  
— Какого черта! — закричал он, чуть не плача. — Зачем было ее убивать, она же безобидная, тихая, она ничего вам не говорила, зачем вы это сделали!  
— На нее посматривал Эйдан. Мне не понравилось, — ответила та, улыбаясь все шире.  
— Она была из моего дистрикта! — кричал бледный как смерть Айзек. — Это я уговорил ее слушаться вас, зачем, ну зачем?!  
Кали поморщилась.  
И выстрелила.  
Айзек осел на землю медленно, обхватив обеими руками стрелу, торчащую из живота. Лицо у него было удивленное. Он хрипло втянул воздух — и, повалившись на бок, застыл.  
Грохнула сигнальная пушка, с ближайших деревьев взлетела с криками стая птиц.  
Стайлз зажал рот, чтобы дышать как можно тише. Осторожно сделал шаг назад. Еще. И беззвучно завыл, увидев, кто идет к Кали.  
Лицо у Лоры Хейл было разгневанное, но оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с рожей Дерека. За ними, засунув руки в карманы и насвистывая, шел Эйдан.  
— А припасы кто охранять будет? — недовольно протянула Кали, доставая из колчана за спиной новую стрелу и вкладывая ее в арбалет. — Эти, сверкающие? А если уебки из двенадцатого надумают нас ограбить, будем голодать?  
— Джексон и Кира защищают базу, — сказала Лора ледяным тоном. Ее взгляд остановился на мертвом Айзеке. Дерек подошел к нему, присел на корточки и выдернул стрелу одним движением. Стайлз поежился.  
— Вы же в курсе, угольщики больные на голову, черт знает, чего от них ждать. Особенно от их припадочного добровольца. Поджечь лес, надо же было додуматься. Вы проверяете воду перед тем, как пить? — мрачно спросил Эйдан.  
Стайлз довольно осклабился. Правильно, бойтесь меня, сволочи.  
— Кали. У нас договор, — холодно проговорила Лора, подходя ближе. Дерек поднялся на ноги и стал за ее плечом. — Сначала мы ловим трибутов из двенадцатого. Мы все согласились, что они непредсказуемы и представляют самую большую угрозу.  
— Из слабаков, ты имеешь в виду? — ухмыльнулась Кали, погладив рукоятку арбалета. — Неужели ты хочешь сказать, что они опаснее тебя с Дереком?  
Лора помолчала пару секунд и так же спокойно ответила:  
— Нет. Мы сильнее.  
— Это-то и напрягает, милая, — улыбнулась Кали, наводя оружие прямо на нее.  
Лора успела отскочить, но Кали молниеносно переместила арбалет и выстрелила в Дерека. Тот оскалился, перекатился по земле, хрипло рыкнув — стрела попала ему под колено, и двигаться было наверняка нестерпимо больно.  
Лора уже успела выбить арбалет из рук Кали и теперь дралась с ней врукопашную, ловко отражая удары. Чертовы больные на всю голову профи.  
Стайлз понимал: вот он — идеальный момент, чтобы скрыться, но ноги словно приросли к земле. Он почувствовал на затылке горячее дыхание и едва не заорал.  
Скотт зажал ему рот рукой и прошептал еле слышно:  
— Надо уходить.  
Стайлз начал осторожно пятиться, не спуская глаз с дерущейся своры. Лора и Кали продолжали остервенело избивать друг друга, обе уже успели выхватить ножи и выбить их друг у друга из рук.  
Эйдан и Дерек, сцепившись, катались по земле; Эйдан ухитрился извернуться и схватить торчащую стрелу, надавил, и Дерек заорал от боли. Эйдан ударил его кулаком в челюсть раз, другой — Стайлз видел, как мотается голова от ударов, — а потом вскочил на ноги и схватил Лору за волосы, дернув на себя.  
Кали схватила с земли нож и перерезала ей горло.  
Стайлз не видел лица Лоры, только яркий фонтан крови, полившийся на перекошенную рожу Кали.  
Но он видел Дерека.  
Раздался выстрел пушки.  
Скотт тянул его за рукав, торопил, а Стайлз смотрел в перекошенное от ужаса побелевшее лицо, в котором было все — неверие, ярость, боль и такая тоска, что Стайлза затрясло.  
— Да идем же! — Скотт дернул его на себя, и Стайлз оступился, развернулся и кинулся прочь.  
За спиной он услышал не крик — вой загнанного в ловушку животного, которое, умирая, продолжает бороться.  
Они со Скоттом добежали до ближайшего ручейка, промыли укусы, Стайлз быстро нарвал нужных трав и листьев, пока Скотт наполнял фляги. Они уходили как можно дальше, не думая о том, что им наперерез могут пустить огонь или насекомых.  
Думать было некогда.  
Той же ночью они залезли на дерево и с трудом примотались к нему веревкой. Стайлз тщательно пережевал травки и листья в кашицу и наложил повязки. Сразу стало легче, тошнота и озноб прошли, яд начал медленно выходить, он дурно пах.  
На темном небе появилось изображение павших трибутов.  
Это были два участника из шестого и Лора Хейл.  
Больше убитых не было.  
Стайлз со Скоттом переглянулись молча.  
Сказать было нечего.

***  
Охотился Скотт не в пример лучше Стайлза, поэтому голодать им не пришлось.  
На сытый желудок соображалось быстрей.  
— Если эти уроды все еще живы, то наверняка здорово покалечили друг друга, — мстительно сказал Стайлз, откидываясь на траву и прикрыв глаза. Она была сухая и жесткая — с каждым днем становилось все жарче, видимо, меняли климат. Прежней влаги в воздухе не ощущалось, дождей больше не было, поэтому приходилось все время бегать к ручью за водой. Только бы он не пересох...  
— Можно сделать вылазку к Рогу Изобилия. Только осторожно, — предложил Скотт.  
— Убить их, пока они ослабели?  
Скотт не отвечал так долго, что Стайлз открыл глаза и сел. Посмотрел на удивленное лицо Скотта и опустил взгляд — стало стыдно.  
— Нет. Просто на разведку. Может, удастся стащить что-нибудь, нам не помешала бы фляга побольше. И оружие. Наверное. Надо попытаться хоть немного уравнять силы.

До Рога Изобилия добрались к вечеру; Стайлз вздохнул и в который раз подумал с тоской, насколько же они все самонадеянны: казалось, что они каждый день преодолевают огромные расстояния, а вот, гляди-ка — всего несколько часов и уже на месте. Они топчутся на крохотном пространстве, откуда нет выхода и путей к отступлению.  
Но Стайлз не привык отступать.  
Они со Скоттом залегли в высоких кустах, рассматривая металлический корпус Рога Изобилия. Скотт потянул за рукав, и они двинулись вокруг поляны, пока не увидели на противоположной стороне сваленные в огромную гору оружие, одежду и еду в больших гермето-контейнерах.  
Стайлз закусил губу и прошептал:  
— Они нас ждали.  
Почва вокруг хранилища была перерыта. Стайлз заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть хоть кого-то из профи, но на поляне никого не было. Он зло прищурился и вдруг разглядел в тени Рога Изобилия сидящего на земле Мэтта с автоматом в руках.  
Стайлз снова поглядел на изрытую землю. Медленно прополз к месту, откуда можно было увидеть возвышающиеся платформы, с которых трибуты стартовали. Поглядел на неглубокие ямы вокруг и так же неспешно вернулся к Скотту.  
Тот выжидающе посмотрел на него, Стайлз почувствовал, как губы сами собой растягиваются в усмешке.  
— Мы не стащим их припасы. — Он облизнулся и подмигнул Скотту. — Уравнять так уравнять. Мы их взорвем.

Мысли проносились в голове на бешеной скорости, на обратном пути Стайлз тараторил, едва успевая за ними, чувствуя жаркое, злое предвкушение.  
— Они считают нас психами? Чокнутыми поджигателями? Отлично, просто великолепно, вашу мать, это они и получат! Мы выманим их на огонь — точнее, ты выманишь, смотри, как мы расположим костры...  
Задача была проста: они со Скоттом заранее готовят несколько больших охапок веток, отходя все дальше и дальше от Рога Изобилия. Стайлз притаится возле него; как только Скотт запалит первый костер, большинство профи наверняка рванут в сторону поднимающегося дыма. Скотт будет перебегать от охапки к охапке, поджигая их одну за другой, чтобы запутать преследователей и сбить со следа.  
В это время Стайлз подорвет одну из закопанных мин, и припасы взлетят на воздух. Взрыв привлечет внимание, трибуты понесутся обратно к базе, а они встретятся у последнего костра со Скоттом — тот зажжет его чуть позже, чтобы Стайлз и сам смог сориентироваться в лабиринте деревьев.  
Скотт хотел отправиться к Рогу Изобилия сам, и Стайлз долго орал на него, обзывая неуклюжим дураком, которому ничего важного нельзя доверять. На самом деле Стайлз понятия не имел, какой силы будет взрывная волна, и больше, чем попасть под нее, боялся только, что ранен окажется Скотт.  
Собирали ветки и разбегались оба мрачные. Стайлз только прошипел:  
— Считаешь до тысячи, не меньше!  
Скотт кивнул, улыбнулся и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Стайлз не выдержал и сорвался с места, боясь, что самым позорным образом разревется. Скотт считал его умным, Скотт доверял ему, верил даже тогда, когда Стайлз ругал его последними словами.  
Стайлз стиснул зубы, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Не время заниматься самобичеванием. Сначала надо перехитрить этих ублюдков, а потом можно страдать и корить себя сколько влезет.  
Он устроился за кустами, осторожно стащил со спины рюкзак и вытащил завернутые в куртку камни: он тренировался метать их полдня, пока рука не начала болеть. Сделал глубокий вдох.  
Через пару минут над лесом поднялся дымок. Из Рога Изобилия высыпали трибуты; Стайлз со злорадным удовольствием отметил, что Кали и Эйдан были все в ссадинах и синяках. Следом за ними выскочили бойцы из первого дистрикта и Эрика с Мэттом.  
Дерека нигде не было видно.  
Эйдан оскалился, сунул Мэтту в руки автомат и понесся к лесу, все остальные двинули за ним. На небольшом расстоянии от первого дымового столба поднялся второй. Группа тут же разделилась.  
Стайлз перевел дух и схватил камень.  
Прицеливаться надо было как следует: шансы, что Мэтт не заметит его первый бросок, были почти равны нулю.  
Стайлз размял плечо, дождался, пока тот скроется за стеной Рога Изобилия, обходя территорию, замахнулся со всех сил и швырнул булыжник. Тот упал рядом с разрытой землей, Стайлз зажмурился, закрыл голову руками и рухнул. Взрыва не было.  
Он поднялся, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, и обмер.  
С противоположного конца поляны на него смотрел Дерек.  
Даже на таком расстоянии было заметно, насколько бледное у него лицо. Он был весь в запекшейся крови, одежда была порвана.  
Стайлз открыл рот, в ужасе ожидая, что будет дальше. Дерек посмотрел прямо на него и поднял руку. В ней был зажат камень.  
Стайлз отпрыгнул в сторону леса раньше, чем Дерек успел замахнуться. Его накрыло взрывной волной так, что на мгновение он оглох и ослеп. Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, он полз вперед, вздрагивая, когда в него попадали мелкие осколки.  
Когда он смог наконец видеть, то повернулся и протер глаза, не веря им: на месте горы припасов была неглубокая воронка, одна из стен Рога Изобилия оказалась слегка покорежена. Мэтт выскочил из-за нее и начал палить из автомата во все стороны.  
Стайлз поспешил спрятаться за деревьями и уйти глубже в лес. Он обернулся — на поляну уже возвращались первые трибуты. Эрика наскочила на Мэтта и принялась орать, подошедший следом Эйдан молча отодвинул ее в сторону и свернул Мэтту шею одним движением. Раздался выстрел пушки.  
А следом за ним второй.  
Стайлз похолодел.  
Нет. Нет, нет, этого не может быть. Это Кали и трибуты из первого наткнулись на Дерека, точно, надо скорее добежать до Скотта и рассказать ему, что план удался!  
Стайлз несся в сторону последнего столба дыма, кусая губы: всего костров было шесть, а они собрали семь охапок. Видимо, все произошло быстрее, чем они рассчитывали, и последняя не понадобилась.  
Стайлз наконец добежал до тлеющих веток и заозирался: Скотта нигде не было видно. Он принялся смотреть по сторонам, пытаясь вспомнить нужное направление, наткнулся взглядом на едва заметный след подошвы на тропе и поспешил к цели.  
— Скотт! Эй!  
Возле так и не подожженного костра никого не было, Стайлз ругался и метался по поляне, как в клетке. Он замер, сплюнул в сердцах и резко развернулся, заслышав шорох. Его глаза расширились.  
— Скотт.  
— Там... Кира, — тихо проговорил сидящий в тени под деревом Скотт, ткнул рукой за спину Стайлза и закашлялся. — Пожалуйста, посмотри, что с ней. Пожалуйста...  
— Ты!..  
— Со мной все в порядке, сначала к ней... Пожалуйста!  
Стайлз развернулся и побежал туда, куда указал Скотт. Молча посмотрел на неподвижное тело за невысоким чахлым кустом.  
— Ты не слышал пушку? — хрипло спросил он, возвращаясь. Опустился на колени рядом со Скоттом. Прикрыл глаза, вне себя от ярости. Потом распахнул их, схватил запястье Скотта и отвел в сторону его ладонь, зажимавшую рану на животе под полой куртки. Сразу и издалека и не заметно было... — Тебе не стыдно врать другу, а, идиота кусок? — Голос слушался плохо. Стайлз зажал рану сам, чувствуя, как между пальцев течет горячая густая кровь. — Все в порядке, говоришь?  
— Ну, тебе же не стыдно было заявить, что ты справишься с подрывом лучше, чем я. — Скотт тихо рассмеялся и тут же захрипел, зажмурившись.  
— Припасы взорвал Дерек, — тихо сказал Стайлз. Он нашарил в траве окровавленную стрелу, поднял ее, до боли сжав в кулаке. — Кто это сделал?  
— Кали. — Скотт прикрыл глаза. Его лицо становилось белее с каждой секундой. — Кира… не хотела меня убивать. Тогда Кали убила ее. Потом выстрелила в меня. Сказала, даже добивать не будет, стрелы жалко. И так сдохну. Слушай, можно одолжить твою куртку? Я ее немного запачкаю. — Он засмеялся глухо. — Но верну целой. Просто холодно очень. Может... костер зажечь?  
— Я сейчас зажгу, — проговорил Стайлз немеющими губами. Он стянул с себя куртку, свернул ее в тугой узел и приложил к ране Скотта, пристроил сверху его ладонь. — Подержи пока... Вот, молодец. Костер я сейчас зажгу.  
Он поднялся на ноги, машинально прихватив с собой стрелу, утер пот со лба и вздрогнул, вспомнив, что рука у него в крови Скотта.  
Стайлз вышел на середину поляны и запрокинул голову.  
— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел он. — Я устрою вам такой спектакль, какого вы еще никогда не видели. Лучшее в вашей жизни представление. Хотите, я перегрызу им всем глотки собственными зубами? Передушу их как крыс? Хотите, буду резать на куски? Хотите, сожгу заживо? Все, что вы пожелаете. Пожалуйста... Только пришлите лекарство сейчас. Пожалуйста.  
Он задохнулся и замолк, трясясь всем телом.  
В тишине раздались хлопки.  
Стайлз распахнул глаза, его лицо исказилось.  
Кали вскинула арбалет и посмотрела на него насмешливо.  
— Хорошо говоришь, мальчик, красиво. Только у тебя кишка тонка для всего этого. Перегрызть глотку? Отрезать кусок? Сейчас я покажу тебе, как это делается.  
Она отложила арбалет в сторону и вытащила из-за пояса нож.  
У Стайлза зашумело в ушах.  
— Ненавижу, — прохрипел он, стискивая зубы так, что они, казалось, вот-вот начнут крошиться. — Ненавижу вас всех, всю эту гребаную, больную игру!  
Кали засмеялась и бросилась на него.  
Стайлз плохо соображал, что делает, перед глазами словно стояло алое марево, ему казалось, что голова полыхает огнем, что череп вот-вот треснет от распирающей его боли, что сердце взорвется фонтаном крови. Бедро задел нож, Стайлз ударил зажатой в кулаке стрелой, не глядя, не целясь, услышал вскрик, со всей силы толкнул Кали в живот и откатился в сторону.  
Та поднялась, утирая кровь с лица, облизнула пальцы, довольно скалясь.  
Она играла. Ей было весело.  
Она решила, что Стайлз дичь, а она — охотник. Что он слабее нее.  
Она допустила ошибку.  
Когда брошенный нож вошел в его плечо, Стайлз рухнул на землю и заорал от боли. Кали захохотала, обернулась к мертвенно-бледному Скотту, смотревшему на них расширившимися от ужаса глазами.  
— Приятно смотреть, как твой друг умирает? А ему, как думаешь, весело на тебя смотреть? Интересно, кто же сдохнет первым?  
— Ты, — выдохнул Стайлз, рванувший в сторону так, что по ноге будто полоснули лезвием — он растянул или порвал связки, но это было неважно.  
Важно было то, что он сжимал в руках брошенный Кали арбалет и пытался вставить в него стрелу. Она норовила выпасть из трясущихся пальцев.  
— Ты даже не умеешь им пользоваться, — протянула Кали, шагая к нему.  
— Я быстро учусь, — процедил Стайлз. И спустил тетиву.  
Раздался выстрел пушки. А сразу следом за ним — другой.  
— Нет, — прошептал Стайлз, пытаясь встать на ноги и падая.— Нет, нет, нет!  
Он добрался до Скотта ползком, уткнулся лицом ему в колени и завыл, срывая горло. Он раскачивался из стороны в сторону, обхватив голову ладонями, и орал, больше всего на свете желая только одного — чтобы все это закончилось, сейчас, немедленно!  
Кажется, он вырубился на какое-то время. Когда он открыл глаза, уже начало темнеть. Он с трудом встал и, хромая, пошел к костру. Зажег его, долго чиркая спичками. Смотрел на огонь молча, потом закрыл глаза и беззвучно заплакал.  
В дистриктах не было могил павших бойцов. Тела не возвращали родным, закапывать их здесь, на арене, тоже было бесполезно — распорядители быстро избавлялись от павших.  
— Вы его не получите, — прошептал он и пошел в лес.  
Когда Стайлз закончил собирать ветки, было уже темно. Он с трудом поднял тело Скотта и дотащил его до сваленных поверх уже потухшего костра ветвей и хвороста.  
— Уйди так же красиво, как мы пришли, — сказал он и зажег огонь.  
Он развернулся и побрел в лес, не разбирая дороги. Все время, пока он шел, Стайлз чувствовал обжигающее дыхание пламени на своем затылке.  
Он забрался на дерево и сидел, глядя на кажущийся издалека крохотным огонек костра, пока тот не потух и небо не озарили голограммы. Тогда он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть лица Скотта.  
К концу дня в живых остались только он сам, Эйдан, Джексон и Эрика. И Дерек.

***  
Он не чувствовал голода и боли. Он не чувствовал вообще ничего, продолжая сидеть наверху и тупо пялиться на небо, пока не начали слезиться от ветра глаза. Пошел дождь, Стайлз вытащил из рюкзака кусок брезента и закрепил на ветке над головой, так что тот образовал подобие полога.  
К вечеру начало ныть плечо и колено; Стайлз наскоро перевязал их вчера перед тем, как залезть на дерево, но лечить раны было нечем.  
Спуск вниз стал настоящим адом, каждое движение давалось с таким трудом, словно в тело втыкали раскаленную спицу. О том, чтобы расставить силки и поймать в них какого-нибудь зверька, даже речи не было.  
Стайлз добрел до куста, усыпанного ягодами, опустился на колени и начал жевать. Фляга была полна дождевой воды, но расходовать ее надо было бережно, поэтому он пополз в поисках ручья.  
Ему повезло.  
Впервые за все время на арене Стайлз наткнулся на настоящую реку: она скользила меж каменистых берегов, круто заворачивая и срываясь вниз небольшим водопадом. Стайлз было подумал о том, как они могли не заметить ее раньше, но тут же помрачнел: распорядители меняли ландшафт мановением руки.  
Он напился и промыл рану на плече, потом заметил, как в прозрачной воде плещется рыба.  
Потом заметил, что на него смотрят.  
Лицо Дерека заросло густой щетиной, щеки впали, под глазами залегли темные круги.  
Даже с противоположного берега Стайлз видел, как хреново выглядит рана на его колене и с каким трудом тот стоит.  
Он медленно выпрямился. Дерек смотрел на него непроницаемо-черным взглядом, сжимая в руке заостренную палку, которой, видимо, ловил рыбу. Он был похож на огромного угрюмого медведя. Или волка.  
Стайлз вспомнил, как тот кричал, когда умерла его сестра. Он разомкнул губы и прохрипел:  
— Я ее убил.  
Дерек вздрогнул и сжал пальцы на палке так, что побелели костяшки.  
Сейчас он меня убьет, подумал Стайлз отстраненно, словно речь шла о ком-то постороннем. Интересно, это будет быстро или медленно?  
— Убирайся отсюда, — глухо сказал Дерек. — Не попадайся мне на глаза и постарайся сдохнуть сам в какой-нибудь канаве.  
Он развернулся и пошел прочь, прихрамывая.  
Стайлз молча пожал плечами и попытался наловить рыбы. К наступлению темноты он был весь насквозь мокрый и чертовски злой. Больше всего его бесил этот самонадеянный мудак, который решил, что Стайлз наложит в штаны от одного его вида и поспешит сбежать в страхе.  
Если бы Дерек хотел его смерти, то достаточно было бы одного броска — и заточенная палка воткнулась бы Стайлзу в горло.  
Дерек не хотел его убивать. Дерек вообще никого до сих пор не убил, вдруг ошарашено подумал Стайлз. Он сам не знал, с чего пришел к такому дикому выводу, наверняка он ошибался, и в бойне первых минут не только Кали и Эйдан обрывали чужие жизни — хоть эти двое и были самыми помешанными из всех.  
Но Стайлз знал теперь, как выглядят глаза убийцы — он понял разницу, когда оказался лицом к лицу с Кали. Как бы пафосно и глупо ни звучало, это были глаза не человека и даже не зверя, а чего-то совершенно иного, чуждого, опасного и омерзительного в своей слепоте.  
У Дерека были другие глаза. В них была сейчас только одна бесконечная усталость.  
От этих мыслей Стайлз разозлился еще больше; какого черта он думает сейчас о каком-то гребаном трибуте, а не о Скотте, не о Лидии, не об отце и доме?  
Потому что обо всем этом думать куда больнее, понял он.  
Когда стемнело, снова пошел дождь. Стайлз, то и дело оскальзываясь на камнях, спустился по склону к небольшой заводи, в которую падала сверху вода; дальше река продолжала свое движение в лес, сужаясь.  
Пару раз он проехался на заднице, закусив губу, чтоб не выть — растянутые связки отчаянно протестовали против каждого шага.  
Внизу обнаружился грот, Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и побрел к нему, загребая промокшими ногами воду. Он ступил на твердую поверхность и сделал несколько шагов.  
— Я же сказал тебе убираться, — раздалось из темноты.  
— Если тебе что-то не нравится, можешь сам отсюда проваливать, — огрызнулся Стайлз, не зная, откуда в нем взялась такая наглость. Видимо, терять уже было просто нечего.  
Он кинул на каменный пол брезент и улегся сверху, свернувшись калачиком.  
Через пару секунд лицо обожгло дыхание, вокруг горла сомкнулась ладонь.  
— Давай, — сказал Стайлз, не открывая глаз. — Давай, убей меня, надо же с чего-то начинать. — Пальцы разжались, Стайлз ухмыльнулся. — Я правильно угадал, да? Ты еще ни об кого не марал руки, мистер я-доведу-вас-всех-до-смерти-своей-мрачной-рожей. Давай, попробуй прикончить меня. Может, за это распорядители решат наградить тебя и вернут Лору, а?  
Он зашипел от боли в разбитой губе, слизнул кровь. Это было честно. Он сам бы дал в рожу любому, кто попробовал при нем заговорить о Скотте.  
— Никогда не произноси ее имени, — прохрипел Дерек, отходя к дальней стене.  
— Если ты забыл, я прикончил того, кто ее убил, — процедил Стайлз, натягивая куртку повыше. Вздохнул, крепко сжав пальцы на воротнике. — И кто убил Скотта.  
Он провалился в сон мгновенно и впервые за все время с начала игр проспал как убитый до полудня. Когда он проснулся, солнце уже стояло в зените. Все тело ломило после ночи на каменном полу.  
Рядом с ним лежало несколько рыбин.  
У дальней стены лежал Дерек. Глаза у него были закрыты. Стайлз осторожно подошел и тронул его лоб. Он был раскаленный.  
— С самого начала же понял, что придурок ты хуже некуда, — прошипел Стайлз, скрипнув зубами.  
Надо было взять рыбу и идти отсюда куда подальше, но он настолько задолбался постоянно убегать и прятаться, спать под открытым небом и не жрать сутками, что им овладела какая-то дикая, злая, веселая решимость.  
— Никуда я не пойду, — заявил он непонятно кому, усевшись у входа и принимаясь чистить рыбу ножом. — Буду сидеть здесь, пока все дебилы не передохнут. А закончится рыба — съем этого. — Он мотнул головой в сторону спящего Дерека.  
Сырое мясо на вкус было непривычным, но голод утоляло отменно. Стайлз сожрал целую рыбину, и его даже не вывернуло.  
Зато вывернуло Дерека, которому он нехотя оставил еду.  
Чертыхаясь, Стайлз оторвал от запасной куртки рукав и затер блевотину. Потом, проклиная все на свете, пошел, набрал флягу и дал Дереку напиться. Тот жадно глотал воду, ухватившись за его плечо так сильно, что Стайлз едва не заорал от боли — рана только-только успела затянуться.  
Он оттолкнул Дерека и угрюмо пошел собирать травы и листья, вернувшись, разрезал его штанину и поморщился: рана гноилась и выглядела чудовищно.  
— Не надо, — пробормотал вдруг Дерек, силясь оттолкнуть его. — Только... не от тебя...  
Стайлз вызверился.  
— Нет уж, раз я тебя так бешу, даже не сомневайся — я буду торчать здесь и мозолить тебе глаза, пока ты не сдохнешь от недовольства, придурок.  
Он раскалил нож и принялся чистить рану, глядя в перекошенное лицо Дерека.  
Радость постепенно сошла на нет.  
Стайлз выругался, наложил травы и тугую повязку и ушел мыть руки в заводи. Он долго сидел, пялясь на свое отражение. Оно становилось все мрачней и мрачней.  
— Надо уходить, — пробормотал он вполголоса и умыл горящее лицо холодной водой. — Надо уходить, Стайлз.  
Раздался плеск. Стайлз заорал от радости и побежал к приземлившемуся на воду цилиндрику от спонсоров. Он был больше предыдущих, и Стайлза распирало любопытство. Что там? Лекарства? Одежда? Может, они решили, что он засел у реки, чтобы отравить воду, и прислали ему препараты?  
Он залез в грот и открутил крышку. Вытащил какой-то плоский пластиковый прямоугольник с кнопками, развернул записку.  
«Нет ничего лучше для любого больного, чем тарелочка горячего супа».  
Стайлз запрокинул голову и захохотал.  
Он смеялся до тех пор, пока Дерек, чертыхаясь, не подполз к нему и не уставился воспаленными глазами.  
— Эй! — Стайлз потряс в воздухе посылкой. — Там внутри что, тарелки? Или видеозапись банкета?  
— Это портативная плита, идиот, — прохрипел Дерек. — Не размахивай и поставь на пол.  
Стайлз сварил суп прямо в металлическом цилиндре, размышляя о том, как можно использовать плитку в качестве оружия. Сжечь кому-нибудь морду, например, или что-нибудь еще. Он осторожно прихватил импровизированную кастрюлю полой куртки и перелил часть супа во флягу.  
— Ложек нет, — отрезал он, протягивая ее Дереку. Тот едва не выронил флягу, выругавшись сквозь зубы, и Стайлз закатил глаза. — Мне что, кормить тебя, что ли?  
— Иди и сдохни где-нибудь, — ответил неблагодарная скотина Дерек и привалился к влажной стене, нехорошо, со свистом дыша.  
— Может, я хочу поступить как твои друзья — подождать и посмотреть, как ты будешь тут подыхать, — с трудом выговорил Стайлз вне себя от гнева.  
— Они мне не друзья, — ответил Дерек, прикрыв воспаленные глаза. Он отпил супа из фляги и закашлялся.  
— Да я вообще сомневаюсь, что у тебя они в принципе могут быть! — взорвался Стайлз, вскакивая на ноги. — Просто «спасибо» сказать у тебя бы язык отвалился, да? Я не обязан тебя кормить и лечить, ты мне никто! Окей, ты наловил рыбы на двоих, но я не просил об этом! Какого черта вообще происходит? То ты рыбачишь для меня, то желаешь мне сдохнуть в канаве! Что с тобой не так!?  
— Хочешь знать? — пробормотал Дерек, с трудом подняв веки. Он пил суп мелкими глотками, то и дело облизываясь, и в целом выглядел чуть лучше, чем вчера.  
— Да уж хочу! — Стайлз налил остатки супа во вторую флягу и уселся рядом с ним. — Еще тогда, в Капитолии, что это на хрен вообще было? Вокруг тебя бродило два десятка трибутов, какого хрена ты так прицепился именно ко мне?  
— Потому что я хотел быть на твоем месте, — ответил Дерек, скривившись, как от зубной боли.  
Стайлз моргнул, разинул рот и уставился на него во все глаза.  
— И это меня все называли чокнутым, — сказал он, присвистнув. — Меня. Да я образец здравомыслия рядом с тобой. Или у тебя совсем крышечка поехала от жара?  
Дерек молча пил суп, глядя куда-то мимо.  
Стайлз только покачал головой и принялся за свою порцию, пока та не остыла. Потом можно будет вымыть кастрюлю и заварить подобие чая, он видел в лесу мяту, кажется.  
— Моя мать стала победительницей Голодных игр много лет назад, — заговорил вдруг Дерек, по-прежнему пялясь в пустоту.  
— Должно быть, сидит сейчас у экрана и умиляется на своего ненаглядного сыночка, — съязвил Стайлз, прихлебывая суп.  
— Она умерла, — спокойно ответил Дерек, и Стайлз поперхнулся.  
— Извини, — пробормотал он, — но я все еще не понимаю...  
Дерек с трудом поднялся на ноги, допил залпом, оскалился и швырнул пустую флягу в стену. Раздался странный треск. Стайлз обернулся и увидел на полу мелкие стеклянные осколки. Камера. Дерек прекрасно знал, куда целиться.  
— Она была гордостью дистрикта. Да, ею все гордились. Все шло к тому, что она должна была стать его главой, летать каждую неделю в Капитолий, обсуждать государственные дела. — Он медленно опустился на пол. Его пальцы дрожали. Стайлз осторожно вложил в них свою флягу, Дерек машинально отпил и сфокусировал на нем взгляд. — Она ненавидела Голодные игры. Потому что знала, что здесь творится, потому что сама через это прошла. Она хотела, чтобы их отменили. Ты же знаешь, Дистрикт-2 на особом положении — когда было восстание, он единственный поддержал Капитолий...  
— Ну да, — процедил сквозь зубы Стайлз. — Поэтому теперь вам разрешают производить оружие и идти в миротворцы, — он сплюнул. — Каким вы вообще воображаете себе мир, а? Как он, по-вашему, выглядит? Аресты, расстрелы, тотальная слежка? Вашему дистрикту сходит с рук все.  
— Моей матери с рук ничего не сошло. Когда она заговорила в Капитолии о том, что наказание слишком затянулось, что дистрикты изнемогают от налогов — она, представитель самого процветающего, самого благополучного из них! — Дерек почти кричал, его пальцы стискивали флягу так, что Стайлз с ужасом заметил на металле вмятины. — Когда она решилась бросить им вызов, они убили ее. — Он замолчал, хрипло дыша. Стайлз не знал, что сказать. — Наш дом подожгли. Я ненавижу огонь...  
— Прости, — сам не зная, зачем, пробормотал Стайлз. Дерек его, казалось, не слышал.  
— Все сгорели, вся семья, остались только мы с Лорой. И Питер, но он сильно пострадал после пожара, долго восстанавливался, на нем места живого не было. Он старается забыть обо всем. Хорошо делает вид, что ничего не помнит. Или... — Дерек покачал головой и рвано выдохнул, в один миг словно потухнув. — Я не знаю. Может быть, он и поддерживает меня, но никогда об этом не говорил. — Он облизал пересохшие губы и вдруг ткнул пальцем в грудь Стайлза. — Ты! Ты исковеркал, извратил всю идею добровольчества! Мы с Лорой вызвались, потому что хотели победить и получить шанс продолжить дело матери, заявить на всю страну, что Голодные игры пора прекращать! Убить еще одного победителя, еще одного Хейла они не смогли бы, это уже не вышло бы списать на несчастный случай.  
— Да при чем тут я?! — заорал Стайлз, отпихивая его руку. — Я тут ни при чем, я вызвался, потому что хотел защитить дорогого мне человека!  
— Ты создал прецедент, — со вздохом ответил Дерек.  
— Какие мы знаем слова, оказывается!  
— Твой дистрикт выбирает трибутов последним. Вы двенадцатые. Мы вторые. Если бы я знал, что можно заменить трибута другого пола, я бы пошел не вместе с Лорой. Я бы пошел вместо нее. — Дерек закрыл глаза. Стайлз прикусил губу, неверяще мотая головой. Все вокруг было каким-то сумасшествием. — Я вообще не хотел, чтобы она рисковала, я пошел бы и справился без нее, но она не хотела слушать. А теперь Лора умерла. Из-за меня.  
Стайлз медленно, очень медленно вытащил из скрюченных пальцев Дерека погнутую флягу и отставил ее в сторону. Потом наклонился и обнял его.  
Дерек вздрогнул и выдохнул ему в шею. Его трясло. Стайлза тоже.  
Позади раздался щелчок и жужжание.  
Распорядители настроили новую камеру.

Ночью не объявляли списки павших — все трибуты по-прежнему оставались в живых.  
Стайлз сидел рядом с Дереком и говорил до самого утра.  
О каких-то глупых мелочах, все время помня о том, что за ними неотступно следят.  
О том, как ел сладкие пирожки раз в году, на Рождество, когда был маленьким, а потом узнал, что родители старались экономить на всем ради него: сладости стоили как несколько краюх хлеба.  
Рассказывал о лесе, о шелесте высоких крон, который можно было услышать, даже не перелезая через ограждение. О том, как они творили глупости со Скоттом, как решили залезть в шахту и сделать сюрприз отцу Стайлза. Как он их потом порол.  
Говорить о Лидии почему-то не поворачивался язык. Она казалась далекой и нереальной. Стайлз с горькой усмешкой вспоминал о том, как боялся заговорить с ней, показаться смешным и нелепым.  
Тогда он еще ничего не знал о настоящем страхе.  
Он пытался вообразить себе на миг, как вернется домой, как обнимет ее крепко-крепко, а что делать дальше, совершенно не мог увидеть. Лидия была слишком прекрасной и чистой, и Стайлз с ужасом понял, что не представляет, как сможет находиться рядом с ней теперь, даже если она сама захочет.  
О чем с ней говорить? О горящих деревьях, о запахе паленого мяса, о крови и трупах?  
Она была слишком хороша для него раньше — а теперь и подавно. Она окончательно стала недостижимой.  
Точнее, Стайлз стал тем, кому сам бы не позволил находиться рядом с Лидией ни минуты.  
Лидия не заслуживала убийцы.  
Он сам не заметил, как задремал, когда начало светать.  
Проснулся снова в полдень, улыбнулся: ну надо же, настоящий курорт, спи сколько влезет, не то, что дома.  
Дерек сидел на краю грота и промывал ногу. Выглядел он почти здоровым и очень злым.  
— А где завтрак? — улыбнулся Стайлз, хлопнув его по плечу, и тут же полетел на пол от толчка, пребольно ударившись копчиком.  
— Не трогай меня. Исчезни. Утоплю, — отрывисто сообщил Дерек и отвернулся.  
— Ты...  
— Уже здоров и не несу температурный бред. А ты что, думал, нашел себе тут друзей? Это Голодные игры, недоносок.  
Стайлз сгреб свои вещи, оскалился, засунул в рюкзак плитку с цилиндром-кастрюлей и выскочил из грота, пошлепав по воде.  
Идиот, вот же кретин, доверчивый дурак!  
Он шел без остановки, наверное, с полчаса, прежде чем успокоился и уселся под деревом, тяжело дыша.  
Там же камера, вспомнил он.  
«Ну и что», — тут же промелькнуло в голове. Все равно верить другому трибуту может только умалишенный!  
Стайлз тихо взвыл, обхватив голову руками. Он запутался, устал и не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что дальше делать.  
Решили за него.  
— Внимание, трибуты! — раздался женский голос откуда-то с неба. Стайлз задрал голову. — В правилах Голодных игр небольшое изменение. — Голос сделал паузу, а потом заговорил с воодушевлением и восторгом: — Стать победителем может не один, а двое участников. Трибут, желающий разделить с кем-то победу, может объединиться с игроком из нижестоящего по списку дистрикта.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как его сердце оборвалось и рухнуло куда-то в желудок.  
Он был из двенадцатого дистрикта.  
Последнего. Ниже никого не было.  
Его лишили даже самого права выбора. Он самый слабый из трибутов. Если к нему кто и придет, то только чтобы убить.

Он сидел, по-прежнему обхватив голову руками и раскачиваясь, в совершенной прострации, пока не расслышал неподалеку шаги. Он вскинулся и увидел, как к нему, хромая и опираясь на палку, морщась на каждом шагу, идет Дерек.  
Стайлз вскочил на ноги и выхватил трясущимися руками из-за пояса нож, направил вперед. Кто его напарник — Джексон? Эйдан? Эрика?  
— Ты чего? — Дерек удивленно поднял брови и вдруг нахмурился. — Стайлз. Стайлз, все в порядке. Я не буду тебя убивать, ты слышишь? Я не хочу тебя убивать, нет. Я пришел объединиться.  
Стайлз сел на траву и закрыл лицо ладонями. Его колотило, он плакал и смеялся одновременно.  
Дерек опустился рядом с ним и потормошил за плечи.  
— Стайлз! С тобой все в порядке?  
Стайлз уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и обессиленно выдохнул, закрыв глаза.  
Ладонь Дерека опустилась ему на затылок, осторожно погладила.  
— Мы выживем, — прошептал Стайлз. — Мы выживем.

***  
Нога Дерека заживала ужасающе медленно, травки и листья помочь не могли.  
— Ты же намешал какую-то волшебную штуку перед спонсорами, почему не можешь сейчас? — Дерек сцепил зубы и выдохнул через нос, когда Стайлз туго перебинтовал его рану.  
— Там были десятки ингредиентов, где я возьму их тебе тут? — огрызнулся он, раздраженно глядя на повязку.  
Пока Дерек был в таком состоянии, не стоило и думать о том, чтобы высунуть нос из грота. Они едва добрались до него, к концу пути Дерек уже вовсю опирался на его плечо, норовя завалиться.  
Стайлз покусал губу.  
Долго отсиживаться им тут не позволят. Их или найдут другие трибуты, или настигнет какое-нибудь бедствие, организованное распорядителями.  
Поджаривая на плитке рыбу, Стайлз лихорадочно соображал, что делать. Дерек умудрялся наловить несколько штук даже сидя с острогой на одном месте. Рядом с ним Стайлз чувствовал себя особенно бесполезным и злился.  
Когда раздался сигнал пушки, он подскочил, едва не перевернув плитку. Они с Дереком переглянулись.  
— Внимание, трибуты! — Голос гулко отдавался эхом от сводов грота. — Мы знаем, что каждой из оставшихся пар нужно кое-что очень важное. Вы найдете это завтра на рассвете возле Рога Изобилия.  
— Лекарство, — проговорил Дерек тихо. Стайлз поморщился.  
— С них станется и приготовить пирожки, о которых я битый час рассказывал. О, черт, зачем я вообще о них вспомнил, как же хочется чего-нибудь сладкого...  
— Да они пошли вразнос, — прокомментировал Дерек появившийся через пару минут цилиндрик от спонсоров.  
Стайлз закатил глаза.  
Там был шоколад и надушенное письмо в сердечках, уверявшее Стайлза в самой горячей и преданной любви.  
— У тебя, я смотрю, появились поклонницы, — фыркнул Дерек, насмешливо разглядывая уплетающего за обе щеки шоколад Стайлза. Тот засунул в рот последнюю дольку и с трудом прожевал.  
— Жавидуй молща, — пробормотал он с набитым ртом.  
Дерек пожал плечами и вдруг резко перехватил его руку, облизав выпачканные шоколадом пальцы.  
— Надо делиться с товарищами по несчастью, — назидательно проговорил он, выпуская ладонь.  
Стайлз не знал, что сказать. Пальцы, влажные от чужой слюны, горели огнем, точно их намазали перцем. Он сглотнул и растерянно уставился на Дерека. Тот смотрел на него странно, не мигая, а потом опустил взгляд ниже, и Стайлз понял, что тот пялится на его измазанные шоколадом губы. Он быстро облизал их и вздрогнул, когда Дерек придвинулся ближе.  
— Пойду умоюсь, — сбивчиво проговорил Стайлз.  
Через минуту посреди заводи приземлился еще один цилиндр.  
Стайлз молча сунул шоколад в руки Дереку и ушел в лес за мятой.  
Когда он вернулся, тот поднялся на ноги, поморщившись, и подошел к нему.  
— Не уходи никуда, не предупредив. На тебя могли напасть.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и сел заваривать чай.  
— Поспи, я тебя разбужу перед рассветом, — сказал Дерек, когда они закончили ужинать остатками рыбы.  
Стайлз улегся на брезент лицом ко входу и накрылся курткой. Сон не шел.  
— Как думаешь, кого убили? — спросил он, не поворачиваясь.  
Дерек опустился рядом, прижался теплым боком. Стало спокойней.  
— Не знаю. Сильнее всех из них троих, конечно, Эйдан. Насчет Джексона и Эрики я не уверен: первый слишком любит выделываться, вторая, впрочем, тоже. Скоро объявят список павших, что гадать. Главное, что мы с тобой живы.  
— Ага, — пробормотал Стайлз сонно. — Кто-то, помнится, начал наше общение с того, что пообещал убить меня, если подойду.  
— Я не сказал, что убью тебя, если ты подойдешь. Я сказал, что ты сдохнешь, если окажешься слишком близко к опытным бойцам. Я тебя предупреждал.  
Стайлз поперхнулся, не зная, что и ответить.  
— Если выберемся живыми, я подарю тебе словарь, — пообещал он. — У тебя явно большие проблемы с тем, чтобы выражать свои мысли понятно.  
— Зато с эффективностью нет проблем, — парировал Дерек.  
Стайлз думал, чем ему возразить и, сам не заметив, задремал.  
Ему снова снился лес.  
Стайлз сидел на поляне и глядел на солнце, щурясь от яркого света.  
Затылок тронуло дыхание, Стайлз улыбнулся.  
Он знал, что позади него стоит волк, и не боялся его.  
Волк защищал его. Все было хорошо.  
Он проснулся с улыбкой от странного ощущения, будто на загривок капает с потолка вода.  
Это была не вода, а влажное касание чужих губ.  
Стайлз замер, окаменев.  
— Проснулся? — спросил Дерек абсолютно спокойно. — Спи, еще темно. Как начнет светать, я разбужу.  
Он заворочался позади, и Стайлз сжался, едва не заныв.  
Собственный член стоял, болезненно упираясь в ткань тесных штанов. Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, постаравшись прийти в себя, но ничего не вышло.  
— Не хочу спать, — хрипло проговорил он и вскочил на ноги. — Пойду... умоюсь.  
Он махнул рукой и поплелся к выходу из грота. Стащил с себя сапоги, штаны и рубашку и залез в обжигающе холодную воду.  
Это отрезвило; Стайлз поплавал несколько минут, ныряя и отфыркиваясь, яростно молотя руками и ногами, пока острое возбуждение не утихло.  
Он вылез, забрался в грот и принялся натягивать на мокрое тело одежду.  
Дерек смотрел на него, ухмыляясь.  
— Не терпится? — спросил он, и Стайлз покраснел, вскинув на него яростный взгляд. — Не терпится уже, говорю, на месте не можешь усидеть? Поешь шоколада, там углеводы, тебе энергия нужна, бегать сегодня придется много и быстро. Убили Эрику, возле Рога Изобилия будет Эйдан или Джексон. Или оба, — добавил он, помрачнев. — Черт знает, в чем их пара нуждается. Может, один из них тоже ранен, а может, и нет.  
Он стянул рубашку и пошел умываться; Стайлз сидел и пялился на спирали голограммы на широкой спине Дерека, жевал шоколад, не чувствуя вкуса. Запил водой, вздохнул. Не время расслабляться. И орать на наглого придурка Дерека тоже нет времени.  
Он разберется со всеми странностями в его поведении потом. Сейчас нужно добраться до Рога Изобилия и забрать лекарство. Пусть это будет оно.  
Вернувшийся Дерек молча прицепил ему на пояс оба ножа, Стайлз попытался сопротивляться, шипя, что бесполезного калеку без оружия тут в считанные минуты убьют.  
Дерек почему-то улыбнулся и потрепал его по мокрым волосам.  
— Плиткой в голову кину. Ты же об этом думал, пока сверлил меня взглядом?  
Стайлз растянул рот в ухмылке.  
— О, далеко не только об этом! Еще я хотел прижечь...  
— Потом расскажешь, когда вернешься, — перебил его Дерек. — Давай. Вперед. Дорогу ты помнишь? — Стайлз кивнул. — Удачи.

Лес был тихим и казался непривычно пустым. Исчезли птицы, не шуршали в траве зайцы, не скакали по ветвям белки, все будто вымерло.  
«Игра идет к финалу», — подумал Стайлз и ускорил бег. Все заканчивается. Зрители не любят затянутых представлений.  
Он долго разглядывал поле, на котором стоял залитый рассветными лучами Рог Изобилия. Они отражались от его гладкой металлической поверхности, не было видно ни одной вмятины, ни единой рытвины на покрытой короткой выгоревшей травой земле. Ни одного трупа.  
Там, где пару дней назад высилась гора припасов и оружия, стояло два стола со стандартными металлическими цилиндрами и табличками с номерами дистриктов. Стайлз еще раз огляделся по сторонам, глубоко вдохнул и понесся через поле к Рогу Изобилия.  
Он схватил нужный цилиндр и, не замедляя бег, круто развернулся, так что подошвы обожгло. Он не оборачивался, торопясь поскорее добраться снова до леса, и заорал, когда сверху на него рухнуло что-то тяжелое, придавив к земле. На мгновение ему показалось, что это опять горящее дерево, и от ужаса потемнело в глазах.  
— Сученыш, — прошипел на ухо Джексон, схватил его за волосы и приложил лбом о землю.  
Он заорал, попытался вывернуться, но Джексон держал крепко. Стайлз замер, почувствовав, как в бок упирается острое лезвие ножа, как стекает под живот щекотная струйка крови из пореза.  
— Ты мне за все ответишь! Это ты во всем виноват, ты и твой дружок-ублюдок, хорошо, что он сдох!  
Стайлз дернулся всем телом, но нож прижался сильнее, бок ошпарило болью.  
— Это вы убили Айзека! И Киру! Выследили каждого в лесу, прятались, чтобы было удобнее застать врасплох!  
Стайлз набрал полный рот воздуха и заорал:  
— Идиот! Их убили не мы! Твоего Айзека убила Кали, придурок! И Киру тоже!  
— Думаешь, я тебе поверю, да? — Джексон засмеялся. — Думаешь, я совсем идиот?  
— Да, — согласно кивнул Стайлз, отплевываясь от земли, — Да, ты полный кретин, если веришь этим уродам из четвертого. Айзека убила Кали. Эйдан все видел. Киру и Скотта тоже она убила. А я убил ее, — глухо закончил он.  
— Я тебе не верю, — прошипел Джексон. Стайлз вывернул голову и успел заметить растерянное выражение на его лице. Он зачастил, пытаясь оттянуть время, чтобы Джексон успокоился и послушал его еще:  
— Что у тебя в цилиндре? Еда? Лекарство? Оружие? Может, новости из дома?  
— Не заговаривай мне зубы, чертов угольщик, — процедил Джексон и двинул ему рукоятью ножа по затылку.  
Это было чертовски больно, Стайлз впечатался лицом в землю и застонал — он прикусил язык, рот тут же наполнился кровью, голова немилосердно гудела.  
— Даже не вздумай сбежать, — рявкнул Джексон, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Он быстро подошел к столу и схватил цилиндр, отвинтил крышку и уставился на несколько листков глянцевитой бумаги.  
— Это что? — с трудом спросил Стайлз, пытаясь сесть. — Что там?  
— Это ты подложил? — Джексон схватил его за ворот куртки и тряхнул со всей силы. — Ты?  
— Ага, а еще я всех тут, блин, поубивал, пока вы цветочки собирали! — не выдержал Стайлз и попытался отпихнуть его. Он перевел взгляд на упавшие листы — это оказались фотоснимки, только лиц он не мог разглядеть. — Там они, да? — прошептал он, глядя в белое лицо Джексона. — Трибуты найдут то, что им важнее всего. Ты хотел знать правду. Эйдан обманул тебя.  
— Заткнись! Замолчи! — Джексон орал, продолжая трясти его. — Мне плевать! Я всех вас убью! И его, и тебя, вы все сдохнете!  
Стайлз скреб ногтями по земле, пытаясь освободиться, пока пальцы не задели прохладный металлический бок. Стайлз извернулся, обхватил свой оброненный цилиндр и со всей силы двинул Джексону по голове.  
Тот осел, схватился за лоб. По его лицу текла кровь.  
Стайлз вскочил, прижал цилиндр к груди и побежал в лес.  
В голове билось только одно — у Джексона было не лекарство. Значит, Эйдан здоров. Значит, он может быть где-то поблизости. Значит, Дерек в опасности. Надо спешить.  
Он поскользнулся на камнях пологого склона, кубарем скатился к заводи, не выпуская цилиндр из рук.  
Дерек высунулся из грота, пошлепал по воде к нему.  
— Ты чего? Все в порядке?  
Стайлз сидел на земле, загнанно дыша.  
— У тебя кровь. Что случилось?  
Дерек с трудом согнул колено и уселся рядом с ним. Стайлз пытался отвинтить крышку цилиндра, сдирая ногти, пока Дерек не отнял его. Раскрыв, вытащил баночку с пахучей мазью, сунул Стайлзу под нос:  
— Понюхай, это оно? Лекарство?  
Стайлз не мог толком соображать после драки и долгого бега, он хотел разобрать запах, но ничего не вышло. Тогда он взял на палец немного крема и намазал на царапину на боку. Кожу защипало до слез в глазах, Стайлз стиснул зубы — порез исчез без следа.  
Стайлз рухнул на землю, закрыв глаза, не в силах до сих пор перевести дух. Дерек зашипел, потом коротко рассмеялся над ухом.  
— Работает! Вообще ничего не болит.  
— Дай сюда. — Стайлз протянул руку, но Дерек отвел ее.  
— Где?  
Стайлз молча перевернулся на живот, дотронулся до шишки на затылке.  
Дерек втер в нее крем, головная боль сразу же чуть утихла. Стайлз снова лег на спину, пробубнил:  
— Нос. И язык, блин, прикусил.  
Не было сил даже на то, чтобы поднять руку. Дерек намазал лекарством его распухший нос, потом велел:  
— Рот открой.  
Стайлз вяло разомкнул губы. Нервное напряжение спадало, клонило в сон. Языка коснулись вымазанные прохладным кремом пальцы, Стайлз вздрогнул, распахивая глаза, сглотнул и едва не прикусил руку Дерека.  
Тот медленно отнял ладонь, мазнув кончиками пальцев по губам.  
— Все в порядке, — тихо сказал Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги и не глядя на него. — Просто устал.  
— Стайлз. — Дерек вертел в руках банку с лекарством и хмурился. — Я...  
Грохнул выстрел.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга напряженно.  
— Джексон узнал, что девочку из его дистрикта убила Кали. Он думал, это были мы со Скоттом, — проговорил Стайлз. Сонливость как рукой сняло.  
Неожиданно начало темнеть.  
— Сейчас же утро, — изумился Стайлз и осекся. Все в самом деле подошло к концу.  
На темном небе появилось лицо Джексона.  
— Трибуты из Дистрикта-2 и Дистрикта-12! Поздравляю вас с победой! Вы — единственная оставшаяся пара. Можете пройти к Рогу Изобилия, чтобы забрать ваш приз.  
— Не верю, — прошептал Стайлз, ошалело глядя на Дерека. — Не верю, что мы это смогли.  
Тот улыбнулся и взъерошил его волосы.  
— Идем. Не хочу оставаться здесь ни одной лишней минуты.  
Они шли по лесу в темноте, то и дело задевая друг друга ладонями.  
Стайлз чувствовал, как его изнутри словно наполняет воздухом; казалось, что еще один шаг — и он оторвется от земли, взлетев в воздух.  
«Мы их сделали, — думал он, — сделали! Мы выстояли, пошли против правил! А когда вернемся, Капитолий еще взвоет, вот увидите!»  
Поле с Рогом Изобилия было ярко освещено прожекторами, словно огромная сцена. Стайлз усмехнулся и пошел к украшенной лентами платформе, отвешивая поклоны во все стороны.  
— Дамы и господа, большое спасибо, что вы здесь собрались! Надеемся, мы довели вас всех до сердечного приступа! — крикнул он, послал воздушный поцелуй в сторону леса и побежал дальше вприпрыжку.  
— Стой! — закричал Дерек так, что, показалось, будто заложило уши.  
Их и в самом деле заложило от грохота; Стайлз растерянно моргнул, тупо глядя в землю перед своим носом. Как, опять? Он же уже жрал пыль сегодня, спасибо, больше не нужно.  
Придавивший его сверху Дерек глухо зарычал, сползая на бок. Стайлз сел и с трудом сглотнул, потер уши, потряс головой — воздух наполнился звоном и гулом, запахом пороха, оседавшим на языке.  
Из Рога Изобилия на них шел Эйдан, подбрасывая на ладони гранату. На поясе у него болтался еще десяток. Стайлз похолодел, кожа мгновенно покрылась потом. Он с ужасом посмотрел на окровавленную спину Дерека — его задело осколками при взрыве.  
— Я в порядке, — прохрипел тот, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Стайлз подполз к нему и подставил плечо, помогая встать.  
Эйдан засмеялся.  
— Вы оба — чокнутые, отлично спелись, — сообщил он, выдернул чеку, размахнулся и швырнул гранату.  
Стайлз со всей силы толкнул Дерека и отскочил в противоположную сторону, покатился по земле, отбив себе колени. Пыль кружила в свете прожекторов, Стайлз пытался проморгаться, тер слезящиеся глаза, высматривая среди развороченных клубней земли Дерека. Тот лежал ничком и не шевелился. Стайлз взвыл.  
— Что ты делаешь?! — орал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Мы же победили! Ты же один остался, ты все равно не сможешь выиграть!  
— Если убью его, — Эйдан мотнул головой в сторону неподвижно лежащего Дерека, — то смогу. Я из четвертого. Ты из двенадцатого.  
Стайлз похолодел.  
— Какая тебе разница? Ты в любом случае в выигрыше. — Эйдан подошел к нему вплотную и оскалился. — Ну так что? По рукам?  
— Сдохни, — прошипел Стайлз и двинул кулаком в ухмыляющуюся морду.  
Эйдан легко отбил удар и поморщился.  
— Ладно. В конце концов, у меня всегда есть запасной вариант. Когда в живых остаются два игрока, никого не волнует, кто с кем объединился и по своей ли воле. Выбирать уже не из кого.  
— Он не согласится. — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека через плечо Эйдана.  
«Давай же. Давай. Давай, поднимайся, я еще должен был начистить тебе рожу, а ты собирался мне что-то сказать. Ты собирался объявить войну Капитолию, поставить всех на уши, ты столько всего еще должен сделать! Ты обещал!»  
Эйдан засмеялся.  
— Столько эмоций на лице. Небось, думаешь, как бы выгоднее все переиграть. Это ты спонсорам можешь заливать, что согласился пройти через гребаную бойню ради дорогого человека. — Он скривился, передразнивая Стайлза. — На самом деле, как и все мы, ты думал только о победе. О выигрыше, о славе, о деньгах, о счастливой безбедной жизни до самой старости.  
— Нет, — ответил Стайлз. — Я раньше думал, что знаю только, ради чего я сюда пошел. Теперь я знаю еще и ради чего выиграл. Ради действительно дорогого человека. Ради него я много чего могу сделать, — сказал он и вскинул голову. — Например, чертовски долго тянуть время.  
Эйдан дернулся и распахнул рот, изогнулся дугой, глядя поверх макушки Стайлза широко раскрытыми глазами. Из его рта полилась темная кровь. Он рухнул на землю, торчащая из шеи рукоять ножа блестела в свете софитов.  
Стайлз отвернулся и с силой провел ладонями по лицу.  
— Все закончилось. — Дерек положил руку ему на плечо, легонько сжал.  
— У меня нет сил, чтобы радоваться. — Стайлз покачал головой и медленно побрел к платформе с изодранными остатками лент.  
Дерек молча встал рядом с ним. Крепко сжал его ладонь.  
— Дорогие участники! — Возвестил голос. — В наших правилах произошло небольшое изменение. Предыдущее нововведение отменяется. Победителем может стать только один трибут.  
Начало светать, прожектора медленно гасли.  
Стайлз понял, что если сейчас попытается произнести хоть слово, то просто закричит.  
Дерек медленно выпустил его ладонь, и Стайлз закрыл глаза.  
— Давай, — тихо проговорил он. — Давай. Ты должен вернуться. Ты должен закончить то, что хотел. Закончить это все.  
— Нет. — Дерек обхватил его затылок и повернул к себе, заставив посмотреть в лицо. — Теперь моя очередь ломать правила. Я тебя не убью. Пусть они выкусят.  
Он вложил в ладонь Стайлзу нож, тот тупо посмотрел на него и разжал пальцы. Оружие со стуком упало на платформу.  
— Ты должен это сделать, — сказал Дерек, наклонился и прислонился лбом ко лбу Стайлза. — Я только... сейчас...  
Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, словно собирался с мыслями или с силами перед прыжком с большой высоты. А потом прижался губами к приоткрытому рту Стайлза, тронул его язык своим, горячим, влажным, и земля ушла у Стайлза из-под ног. Это бесконечное падение длилось и длилось, пока Дерек не отстранился от него и не встряхнул легонько.  
— Пора, — сказал он.  
Стайлз посмотрел на нож, лежащий у ног.  
Отпихнул его и медленно побрел к лесу.

Конечно же, он успел потерять их, когда бежал от пожара или еще до того, пока карабкался на дерево — они лежали в кармане, завернутые в лоскут подкладки, он не хотел держать их вместе с остальными вещами.  
Но он помнил, где они росли.  
Солнце сияло в зените.  
Дерек сидел там же, на платформе, сцепив руки в замок.  
— Мне нужен доброволец, — прошептал Стайлз. Дерек вскинул на него горящие глаза.  
Он разделил ягоды на две порции, ссыпал половину в ладонь Дерека, мазнул пальцами по широкому запястью.  
— Было весело, — сказал он, наконец, и криво улыбнулся.  
— Отличное было время, — ответил Дерек серьезно.  
— На счет три, — велел Стайлз, поднося ягоды ко рту. — Раз. Два. Тр...  
— Стойте! Остановитесь немедленно! — На этот раз голос был мужским, смутно знакомым. Стайлз с Дереком замерли, не опуская ладоней. — Выбросьте это. Голодные игры закончились. Поздравляем победителей, Дерека Хейла и Стайлза Стилински.  
Они недоуменно переглянулись и синхронно задрали головы — с неба уже опускался флаер.  
— Пожалуй, я захвачу их с собой, — пробормотал Дерек, ссыпая ягоды в карман куртки. Стайлз молча последовал его примеру.

***  
Стайлз стоял в коридоре вагона и вертел в руках брошь с лисом. Надо будет вернуть ее Лидии, когда он вернется. Некрасиво забирать подарки, которые сам же и дарил.  
Лисы хитрые животные, но теперь Стайлз знал, что победить можно не только окольными путями и хитростью. Выиграть можно, идя прямиком к цели, напролом, до последнего защищая своих, как защищают стаю волки.  
Он сунул брошь в карман и прижался лбом к оконному стеклу, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в удаляющийся Капитолий с его грязью, и ложью, и кровью. Это только начало, прекрасно понимал он. Ничего не закончилось.  
Президент Арджент широко улыбался, поздравляя их с победой, но в его глазах плескалась, наполняя их чернотой до краев, холодная ярость.  
— Юношеские гормоны, я понимаю, — дребезжаще засмеялся он и хлопнул Стайлза по плечу. — Все понимаю, у самого внучка растет, то еще вытворяет временами.  
Юношеские гормоны — это была версия для общественности.  
Говорили, что на организаторов надавили зрители, писавшие сотни тысяч писем в поддержку неожиданной пары. Затаив дыхание, они смотрели на невозможное: зарождающуюся дружбу двух, казалось бы, непримиримых врагов, представителей разных дистриктов, социальных групп, миров. На зарождающееся чувство они глядели, визжа от восторга.  
Сам Стайлз в восторге от этого не был, равно как и Дерек, но это было единственным способом оставаться в глазах Капитолия теми, кем их хотели видеть — влюбленными подростками, не сумевшими справиться с гормонами, ярким примером того, что от ненависти до любви один шаг.  
По возвращении Стайлз попытался было возмутиться, но Дитон пристально посмотрел на него, отвел в сторону и сказал:  
— Пока вы были в гроте, видеосвязь оборвалась на две минуты. Пусть они думают, что вы целовались в это время. Я слышал, на чем прервался ваш разговор. Все слышали. Президент Арджент тоже.  
Стайлзу было страшно представить, чем грозила для них немилость самого президента Панема. Тот сместил с должности собственного сына и велел уволить половину распорядителей. Чтобы подобные «глупости», как он выразился, не повторялись впредь.  
Самих трибутов и их команды, на удивление, его гнев не затронул. Не пострадали ни Марин, ни Дитон, ни работавшие со вторым дистриктом люди. Больше всех переживал за свою жизнь, кляня Стайлза и Дерека на все лады, Питер Хейл, но того не просто оставили на должности, а повысили — теперь он вел ток-шоу вместо Кейт Арджент.  
Та стала новым главным распорядителем.  
Дерек встретил эту новость мрачно. Они со Стайлзом почти не говорили после возвращения с арены, их таскали по бесконечным интервью и пресс-конференциям, где они бубнили заученные наизусть строчки, не глядя друг на друга.  
Стайлз быстро научился не краснеть. Он смотрел на происходящее будто со стороны — смущенная юность, которая расплачивается за последствия взыгравшего адреналина. Потом, когда болтовня закончилась, Дерек просто пропал с глаз, и Стайлз, сцепив зубы, махнул на все рукой.  
Он настолько устал, что ему уже было плевать. Каково приходилось Дереку, который хотел стать национальным героем, а в результате ославился на все государство вспыльчивым юнцом, который не в силах себя контролировать, Стайлзу было страшно даже подумать.  
Он стоял и пялился в окно, пока вычурные здания не сменили редкие рощицы, а затем — леса.  
— Мы приедем в Дистрикт-2 через полтора часа.  
Стайлз сжал губы и заставил себя повернуться. Дерек стоял и хмурился, глядя поверх его плеча в окно.  
— Угу, — ответил Стайлз, не зная, что еще тут сказать. Через полтора часа Дерек сойдет с поезда и забудет о нем, как о страшном сне.  
— Ты, наверное, адски злишься на меня, да? — спросил тот, и Стайлз недоверчиво покосился на него.  
— Ты так шутишь? — уточнил он на всякий случай. — Разве не тебе надо меня ненавидеть? Ты же хотел... — он понизил голос, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, — всех спасти, стать героем сопротивления. А вместо этого опозорился, вляпавшись в сопливого подростка.  
Впервые в жизни Стайлз видел, как Дерек хохочет, громко и глумливо, и это зрелище не понравилось ему настолько, что он не выдержал и ткнул того кулаком в живот. Дерек согнулся, заткнувшись, и посмотрел на него исподлобья, но без злости.  
— Нет, — сказал он, выпрямляясь. — Конечно, нет. Когда я шел туда, я думал только об одной победе. Я не думал, что смогу получить так много.  
Стайлз вздохнул.  
— Глупо все вышло, — сказал он. — Я вроде как должен радоваться, что возвращаюсь живым и обеспечен теперь деньгами до конца жизни, а Дистрикт-12 будет получать дополнительный паек целый год. Но радости нет. Должен горевать, что потерял лучшего друга. Но боли нет. Ничего нет. Я какой-то... пустой. Ненастоящий. Все вокруг ненастоящее, как будто мы до сих пор на арене. Как будто сейчас кто-то выскочит на тебя из-за угла с ножом или гранатой, а ты должен будешь отбиваться.  
— Арена всегда будет вокруг. Дело не в ней. А в нас. Мы слишком легко находим проблемы. Но, к счастью, не только их.  
Дерек улыбнулся и потащил его за руку вглубь вагона, затолкал в первое попавшееся купе и сел на постель.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как к щекам приливает жар, и разозлился.  
— Ты что, считаешь, я тупой подросток, который думает членом, а не головой, как меня пытается выставить пресса? Что я сейчас радостно кинусь к тебе, да? А в рожу не хочешь?  
— Я думаю, что через час с небольшим мы приедем в Дистрикт-2, — ответил Дерек. — И не уверен, что после этого нам разрешат видеться друг с другом часто. Если разрешат вообще. А в рожу я не хочу. Я хочу тебя целовать.  
Стайлз рвано выдохнул и шагнул на подкашивающихся ногах вперед, оперся коленом о кровать и навис над Дереком, разглядывая его запрокинутое лицо. Тот был чисто выбрит и выглядел наконец, как тот, кем и являлся на самом деле — потрепанным, хмурым, но все же очень молодым балбесом всего на несколько лет старше него. Он был абсолютно больным на голову, злым, гордым и смелым. И боялся сейчас не меньше Стайлза.  
Тот наклонился и прижался губами к его скуле.  
— Почему у меня в жизни все так происходит, — пробормотал он, обреченно вздохнув.  
— Потому что ты слишком любишь чокнутые решения.  
— Спонтанные, — простонал Стайлз, опускаясь на него сверху. — Это называется «спонтанные». Я засуну словарь тебе в...  
Дерек не дал ему договорить, поцеловав грубо и жадно, сминая губы, прикусывая их, вылизывая рот и шею Стайлза, так что тот запрокинул голову и зажал рот ладонью, давясь отчаянно громким стоном. Дерек мягко отвел его руку в сторону и сжал другую ладонь на члене. Стайлз закричал.  
Это было хорошо до боли, до белых пятен под веками; кожа в тех местах, где ее касался Дерек, горела как после удара горящей веткой. Но Дерек тут же проводил по ней языком, и болезненно острое удовольствие сменялось истомой и жаром. Стайлз кончил в первый раз, даже не снимая штанов, стоило Дереку обхватить его за плечи и потянуть на себя, так что члены прижались друг к другу.  
Потом Дерек повалил задыхающегося Стайлза на кровать и принялся целовать зажмуренные веки и лихорадочно горящее лицо, стянул с него рубашку и штаны с мокрым бельем, снял ботинки и начал раздеваться сам.  
Стайлз глядел на него жадно, запоминая все тонкие шрамы, едва заметные уже следы от ожогов, которые должны были исчезнуть через пару дней, но сейчас принадлежали Стайлзу, одному ему, безраздельно.  
Он сел и помог Дереку снять рубашку, прижался губами к белой полоске на смуглой коже на груди и почувствовал бешеное биение сердца, гулкий ток крови, и задохнулся от осознания того, что это все — его, это принадлежит ему, причина этого лихорадочно частящего пульса — он сам.  
Дерек повалил его и снова стал вылизывать, и Стайлз кричал, комкая простыни в руках, пока губы Дерека касались его сосков, живота, пока язык слизывал капли спермы со снова вставшего члена, трогал между ягодиц.  
Они прижимались друг к другу, оставляя засосы и следы зубов, они хотели оставить друг другу как можно больше, чтобы помнить долго, очень долго обо всем этом негаданном, неожиданно свалившемся на них сумасшествии и счастье.  
Стайлз будет помнить влажные касания мокрых от слюны пальцев, ноющую боль между ягодиц, подгибающиеся колени, язык Дерека, скользящий по его поджавшимся бедрам и между ними.  
Помнить расширившиеся зрачки Дерека, когда Стайлз сам смочил слюной дрожащие пальцы и потрогал горячую головку его члена, сжал в кулаке мошонку, потер пульсирующее кольцо ануса и протолкнул туда палец.  
Им хотелось всего и сразу, больше, больше, как можно больше.  
Они целовались, терлись членами, трогали друг друга везде, где могли дотянуться, не в силах получить достаточно, с каждой минутой чувствуя все больший голод, все большую жажду.  
Они хотели пить друг друга, есть, насытиться друг другом и не могли этого сделать, потому что всего было мало.  
Задыхаясь от возбуждения и стыда, Стайлз проводил языком по члену Дерека, собирая соль, ловя ладонями дрожь и жар тела.  
Дерек усаживал его на себя, обхватывал ладонью оба члена и дрочил, двигая рукой так резко, так жестко, так правильно, что Стайлз мог только кричать и требовать еще, и еще, и еще, чтобы запомнить, удержать, еще хотя бы мгновение, еще одно...  
Поезд остановился.  
Они переглянулись, загнанно дыша, и Дерек придвинулся к нему, приник ко рту, к распухшим саднящим губам, поцеловал глубоко и с трудом отстранился, принявшись собирать по полу разбросанную одежду.  
Стайлз стиснул кулаки, прикрыл глаза, выдохнул — нет, нет, это не может закончиться сейчас, нет! — и начал одеваться.  
— Я тебя провожу, — проговорил он, не глядя Дереку в глаза. Тот поймал его ладонь и благодарно пожал.  
Они шли по коридору медленно, пытаясь поправить одежду и хоть немного привести друг друга в порядок.  
— Я могу сбежать через окно, — бубнил Стайлз под нос, приглаживая торчащие волосы. — У вас есть леса, я там спрячусь, будешь мне еду приносить...  
— У нашей семьи своя каменоломня, могу тебя там поселить, — радостно предложил Дерек.  
— Сама доброта, — фыркнул Стайлз.  
Это было нервное, исступленное веселье, они смеялись, потому что плакать было нельзя, и больше ничего не оставалось.  
— Мне очень жаль, мистер Хейл, — проговорил снулый миротворец на перроне, глядя на вокзальные часы. Ему явно хотелось поскорее вернуться к службе. — Мы не можем вас пустить на территорию Дистрикта-2. Распоряжение из Капитолия. Имущество вашей семьи конфисковано в пользу государственной казны. Вы не имеете права находиться здесь более. Вот бумаги. Распишитесь.  
Дерек нахмурился и забрал у него пару листков. Быстро пробежал их глазами и заржал.  
— Они думают... они... что это будет для меня наказанием... я не могу...  
— Придурок! — Стайлз выхватил бумаги у него из рук и недоуменно посмотрел на миротворца. Тот пожал плечами и устало процедил:  
— Подпись. Один экземпляр остается вам.  
— Да распишись ты уже, черт тебя дери! Ты окончательно тронулся умом, потеряв свои каменоломни? — рявкнул Стайлз, отвесив Дереку затрещину.  
Тот отсмеялся, взял из рук миротворца ручку и расписался на листках.  
Поезд тронулся с места.  
— Подождите! — закричал Стайлз. — А дальше ему куда?  
Он тупо уставился на задвинувшуюся автоматическую дверь вагона и перевел взгляд на бумаги. Прочитал текст. Прикусил губу. Перечитал еще раз и закрыл лицо рукой.  
— «Ввиду личных обстоятельств», вашу мать, — простонал он и швырнул бумагу в Дерека. — Личных обстоятельств! Я устрою тебе завал в шахте, идиота кусок!  
Дерек обнял его и прижался губами к виску.  
— Так даже лучше, — сказал он. — У меня будешь ты. И весь Дистрикт-12. Я думаю, что быстро сумею найти с ним общий язык. Мне еще много чего предстоит сделать. Я сломаю эту чертову систему.  
— Мы, — сказал Стайлз. — Мы. Ты забыл — я мастер в том, чтобы ломать все, что попадается на глаза.  
Поезд набирал ход.  
Впереди был Дистрикт-12, впереди была абсолютная неизвестность и зыбкое будущее, которое никто из них не мог предугадать.  
Впереди было еще очень много правил, которые нужно сломать.  
Все только начиналось.


End file.
